La Cuarta Diosa
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Ganondorf deseaba algo más que la Trifuerza.Link regresa a Hyrule para descubrir que Zelda ha desaparecido y Ruto se ha ido. ¿Por que las Gerudo dejaron el desierto? En medio de todo, un Reino destruido, un principe enfermo y una niña misteriosa.
1. Prologo

Era de noche…

Aunque en ese lugar, siempre parecía serlo.

La figura se movió silenciosa y rápidamente entre los tejados de las casas, tal parecía que todos los habitantes dormían.

De un salto bajó al suelo, mostrándose sorprendida.

-Aún para ser de noche hay demasiado silencio…-murmuró observando el lugar con detenimiento. Aún cuando ya llevaba algún tiempo viviendo ahí, era la primera vez que entraba al pueblo.

Extraño…

Ni un sonido en las calles. No había grillos, maullidos de gatos, ladridos de perros, vamos…ni siquiera ronquidos de los habitantes que se suponía estaban durmiendo, tampoco se escuchaban murciélagos (y tenía entendido que en esa zona abundaban).

-Ni siquiera el viento.-ahora estaba intranquila-Demasiado silencio.

El lugar de por sí era tétrico: árboles secos y plantas marchitas, la fuente en el centro del pueblo totalmente seca, las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo impedían que pudiera verse una sola estrella, las calles totalmente obscuras y desiertas, las casas parecían descuidadas.

-Pero la falta de ruido es lo que más me aterra.-admitió.

Decidió salir de ahí antes que fuera demasiado tarde¿tarde para que? No lo sabía.

Sintió un escalofrio.

Se acomodó algunos mechones del cabello rubio y suspiró. Lo mejor sería volver durante el día, aunque eso sería demasiado arriesgado pues los habitantes se sorprenderían al no verla y podrían avisar a…¿A quién? Bueno, el punto es que sería demasiado sospechoso.

Quizás podría decir que iba a recorrer un poco la zona, de esa forma tendría suficiente tiempo y a nadie le extrañaría (todos conocían su personalidad curiosa ya). Si, eso haría.

Aún tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible, no dejó de correr hasta que se sintió a salvo, fuera de ese lugar olvidado por las diosas y en la comodidad de su "habitación".

Claro, si a eso se le podía llamar habitación.

En ese momento hizo algo que llevaba mucho tiempo, años sin hacer (y algo de lo que posteriormente se avergonzaría): se cubrió con las cobijas totalmente mientras repetía y se encomendaba a los nombres de las diosas: "Din, Nayrú, Farore…"

Y así continuó hasta quedarse dormida.

En lo que quedaba de la noche, soñó con todo lo que le había ocurrido desde su llegada.

……………….

-¿Pero es que no saben quien soy?-se cruzó de brazos y miró fastidiada a los soldados que se encargaban de cuidar la entrada, una gran puerta de madera.

-Lo-lo sentimos- se excuso uno de ellos-son ordenes del rey¿sabe? No hace mucho fuimos azotados por una epidemia terrible y mucha gente del reino murió.

-¡Con más razón debo entrar! Deben necesitar mucha ayuda.

-No…usted no entiende-se apresuró a continuar-no sabemos si la epidemia ha terminado ya, si usted entra podría ser peligroso, podría enfermarse y morir.

Ella guardó silencio comprendiendo que sería imposible que le permitieran la entrada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Después de todo Hyrule era la última esperanza de aquel reino casi completamente destruido. El rey había pedido ayuda a su padre y el monarca de Hyrule se había sorprendido tanto al haber recibido carta de lo que él pensaba era un reino que hacía mucho había dejado de existir, que primero lo tomó todo como una broma.

Tardó un poco en convencerse que era verdad.

Y cuando lo hizo, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Claro, hasta que ella intervino.

De nada le valió al rey contarle a ella sobre todas las historias, leyendas y rumores de que esa era una tierra maldita, simplemente era demasiado terca y se negó a escucharlo.

Accedieron a dejarla ir con la condición de que llevara prácticamente a medio ejército de Hyrule, algo a lo que ella se negó. ¡Solo iba a ver que tan mal estaban las cosas, no a iniciar una guerra, por las diosas! Seguramente lo último que le faltaba a esa tierra era una guerra.

Ahí fue cuando su querida nana y maestra entró en la discusión y dijo que ella misma la acompañaría hasta ese lugar.

Sin embargo la Princesa se había negado, Hyrule tenía sus propios problemas…

Hyrule tenía sus propios problemas, que amenazaban en convertirse en algo mucho peor.

Ahora estaba sola.

-Di-discul-p-pe…-tartamudeó el guardia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Nos dijeron que debíamos llevarla a donde usted se quedará durante su estancia aquí.

-Ah, esta bien.

…………..

-Deben estar bromeando…

Frente a ella se encontraba una cueva. No muy lejos podía verse la gran puerta que marcaba la entrada al reino.

-¿Se supone que me quede aquí?-reclamó.

-No puede entrar al pueblo, por la epidemia y mucho me temo que al castillo tampoco. La Reina murió hace 3 días y el príncipe esta enfermo.

-Ah-fue su único comentario. Permaneció un momento en silencio.-¿Y donde esta el castillo?-preguntó con la intención (quisieran ellos o no) de presentarse ante el rey y decirle lo mucho que lamentaba la muerte de su esposa y luego ir con el príncipe para ver si podía ayudarle en algo.

-Hacia allá-el guardia señaló la puerta de madera-entrando hay un pequeño pueblo y tres caminos, el del centro conduce hacia el castillo, el de la izquierda la llevará a un bosque y el de la dere…-se interrumpió de pronto y bajó la mirada.

-¿A dónde va el otro camino?

-…-tardó un poco en responder.-No le recomendaría que fuera ahí, por ese camino se llega al cementerio. Últimamente parece que todos vivieran ahí.

Sintió algo de temor para después recordar a alguien. Sacudió la cabeza.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y lo mejor sería entrar a su "casa".

Contrario a lo que ella pensaba, el lugar era bastante acogedor.

Toda la cueva estaba llena de césped en el suelo y cubierta de enredaderas y lianas. Algunas flores crecían en la entrada.

Una mesa, una silla, su cama, un librero (lleno libros, obviamente) y un baúl lleno de artículos útiles y otro de alimentos era todo lo que había.

Se detuvo a observar que la habían proporcionado con una generosa dotación de velas y otra más de linternas.

Gracias a todo el verde en su interior, la cueva parecía tener un brillo especial. Esto la reconfortó enormemente.

-Eh…este…-el otro guardia que había permanecido callado habló-Su caballo…

-¡Verdad!- exclamó.-No hay problema, podrá quedarse conmigo- sonrió y procedió a quitarle algunas bolsas en las que llevaba alimento para ella y su amigo equino, algunas medicinas y…otras cosas.

Los guardias se retiraron, no sin antes decirle que si necesitaba algo, los llamara.

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos.

Al principio solo los niños, curiosos, acudieron a visitarla.

Ella los recibía feliz, les contaba historias, les enseñaba a leer y escribir y les regalaba dulces (mismo que amenazaban con terminarse pronto).

Pasada una semana llegaron los adultos.

Platicaba con todos, aconsejaba a quienes se lo pedían y aprovechando sus escasos conocimientos de medicina trataba a los heridos lo mejor posible. También enseñó a algunos hombres sobre el manejo de armas y técnicas de pelea (contrario a lo que pensaba, ninguno se mostró reacio a aprender de una mujer).

Días después intentó hablar con algunos sobre lo que sucedía en el reino y pedirles que la dejaran entrar. Los habitantes se mostraron nerviosos y apenados, le pidieron que los disculpara, pero no podían hacer eso.

Al día siguiente, solo los niños fueron a verla.

……………..

Se encontraba haciendo unas últimas anotaciones en su diario. Les había dicho a todos que tenía planeado ir a pasear un poco, algunos niños quisieron acompañarla, pero los padres no lo permitieron. Ella se mostró aliviada.

-El río…

Escuchó una voz tras ella y descubrió a una pequeña niña de mas o menos 8 años. Su cabello era azul y le llegaba arriba de los hombros. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por el flequillo que caía de su frente y era muy pálida.

-¿Qué dijiste, pequeña?

La niña usaba un vestido color verde, mallas azules y botas color café.

-El río, creo que deberías ir al río.-le dirigió una misteriosa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Muchas cosas pasan en el río, tal vez puedas encontrar algo interesante.

-¡Espera!-gritó al ver que la pequeña se retiraba. No recordaba haberla visto antes, tal vez había estado enferma y recién se había curado.

Muy bien, si la niña le había sugerido que fuera al río, al río iría entonces. No sabía que esperar exactamente.

Al oeste de la cueva donde vivía estaba el río. Había mucha niebla y al igual que en pueblo, mucho silencio.

En todo ese rato no dejó de pensar en la niña. ¿Solo la habría imaginado? Después preguntaría por ella, alguien tendría que conocerla.

-¡Ay!-gritó al caer al suelo. Había tropezado con algo.- Maldición...-murmuró molesta mientras se sacudía polvo del vestido- por venir tan distraída vine a tropezar con una pied….¿que es eso?...¡Oh, Diosas!-se cubrió el rostro con las manos al descubrir que lo que la había hecho caer era la mano de un esqueleto, sobresaliendo entre la tierra.-Suficiente¡Me largo de aquí!-un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a correr, logró escuchar algo parecido a un canto. Fue por muy poco tiempo, pero lo suficiente como para hacerla olvidar su miedo.-Viene de esa dirección, proviene del río.

Ya no caminando, sino corriendo lo más rápido que podía, estaba ansiosa por llegar. Tal vez eso le proporcionara alguna pista sobre lo que pasaba en el reino. Esta vez tuvo cuidado para no tropezar con nada más.

Si antes se había horrorizado del esqueleto, lo que sentía ahora no se comparaba en lo absoluto.

Cubriéndose la boca con una mano, con los ojos bien abiertos, pálida y con expresión de terror…contempló los cadáveres flotando en el río.

Comprendió que no había sido ninguna epidemia, sino el agua lo que había enfermado a todos. El agua estaba contaminada. El agua estaba muerta.

Tuvo que sentarse en una roca para no caer.

Ahora estaba segura, algo raro…no, algo malo, algo muy malo estaba pasado ahí. Y ella lo sabía.

Tenía que elaborar un plan¿Qué hacer? Lo más sensato era volver a Hyrule y pedir ayuda.

-Pero primero debo tener un poco más de información-se levantó sintiéndose algo mareada- y averiguar algo más sobre esa niña.

Con esa idea en mente, regresó a su refugio lo más rápido que pudo. Esa noche tenía muchas cosas por escribir en su diario.

No se dio cuenta que la luna llena comenzaba a reflejarse en las aguas de aquel río maldito.

--------------------------------------------

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAA!

Este es mi primer fic de Zelda, así que espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews (de rodillas ¡Por favor reviews, tengan piedad de mí! T.T...ejem, perdón). Este fue solo el Prólogo, entre más vallan leyendo la historia(porque espero que la lean ¬¬), llegará un momento en que se pregunten¿por que cuarta? o.oU No les voy a decir:P al menos no ahora.

Bueno, espero que me dejen reviews.

BYE!


	2. CAP 1:REGRESO DESAFORTUNADO

**CAP 1: REGRESO DESAFORTUNADO**

La chica se detuvo para admirar la enorme construcción que se encontraba frente a ella.

No era la primera (ni sería la última) vez que la contemplaba, pero aún así no podía evitar hacer lo mismo cada vez que visitaba el Templo del Espíritu.

Un lugar muy importante para ella.

Después de todo, ella era uno de los sabios.

Había dado órdenes que NADIE se acercara a ese lugar, ni siquiera las de su propia tribu.

Más importante aún, desde hacía algún tiempo había enviado mensajeros constantemente con la intención de formar una alianza con el Rey, quien se mostraba reacio a aceptarla. A pesar de todo, Nabooru no lo culpaba, al contrario; le sorprendía que el Rey siempre recibiera a sus mensajeras a pesar que ya debía conocer de memoria el asunto que iban a tratar con él y los puntos que discutirían.

Y si además de la desconfianza le agregaba el reciente problemita que se acababa de cargar…

-Ya esta.

Había llegado a la sala principal del templo. Ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos.

Cada día al amanecer hacía una visita al templo solo para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Podía entrar gracias a que alguien muy especial le había dado un valioso regalo.

Nabooru se quitó las silver gauntlets y las guardó.

La ronda diaria había terminado y todo seguía en orden.

O casi todo.

Desde hace algún tiempo sentía la apremiante necesidad de alejar a su gente lo más posible del templo. Por eso les había ordenado salir del desierto y distribuirse por todo Hyrule. No eran bien recibidas en todas partes.

El rey Zora no les había permitido entrar a sus dominios.

Los kokiris no las recibieron muy bien.

Definitivamente el Rey se hubiera horrorizado de verlas en la ciudad y seguro las habría obligado a regresar al desierto por la fuerza.

Por otra parte los habitantes de Kakariko tuvieron que tragarse su orgullo y aceptarlas, todo gracias a Impa. Darunia también las había recibido bien y algunas más se habían establecido en el lago Hylia.

Algunas de las Gerudo decían simplemente que su líder se había vuelto loca y se negaban a abandonar el desierto. Sin embargo, la intuición de Nabooru le decía que estaba en lo correcto al hacer eso. Y si su intuición ya había acertado una vez (desde el principio supo que Ganondorf traería muchos problemas)¿Por qué debería equivocarse con esto?

Claro, cuando le preguntaban las causas de esa drástica decisión, simplemente se cruzaba de brazos, fruncía el ceño y decía: "Siempre se la pasan quejándose porque no podemos salir del desierto¿Quién las entiende? Además yo soy la líder".

En realidad, ni ella misma sabía la razón.

Solo ella y otras pocas se habían quedado. Algunas por fidelidad a Nabooru, otras más simplemente se negaban a dejar el lugar donde habían vivido siempre.

Regresó a la fortaleza, donde sus compañeras ya habían comenzado con sus actividades diarias.

-¡Intruso!

Un soldado, seguramente espía del Rey, era rodeado por las Gerudo; quienes le miraban amenazantes y trataban de atemorizarlo con sus armas.

Nabooru suspiró. Otra más de sus extrañas órdenes era impedir que cualquiera se acercara al desierto. Debía mantenerlos alejados a cualquier precio.

………………………………

No hacía mucho que el día comenzaba y ya alguien se encontraba cabalgando.

Sobre una yegua café y vestido con una túnica verde se encontraba Link, el Héroe del Tiempo. Quien se encontraba ante una gran disyuntiva.

-….que hacer, que hacer…¿A dónde ir?-expresó en voz alta. Epona siguió avanzando.- Primero debería ir al bosque, Saria estará preocupada y tengo muchas cosas que contarle...no, mejor primero iré con los zoras, o si no Ruto me perseguirá y se enojará conmigo de nuevo- Epona relinchó, divertida.- Tienes razón, "Si Link no va a Ruto, Ruto irá a Link"-repitió solemnemente, la misma frase que Zelda había inventado y que ahora todos decían.- Zelda…-en su mente apareció la imagen de la princesa y se llenó de ansiedad.¿Como estaría¿Se alegraría de verlo o se enfurecería por no haberla llevado a ese viaje?- Mejor debería ir al castillo primero-sonrió al pensar en el cálido recibimiento de Impa, siempre lo sorprendía con un ataque. Y si él pensaba tomarle la delantera a ella, Impa ya se le había adelantado a él. Y al verlo tirado en el suelo ella exlamaba: "aún te falta mucho para ser un buen guerrero" y se cruzaba de brazos para después explicarle en qué consistiría su próximo entrenamiento.-Pensándolo bien... si voy al castillo es seguro que tarde mucho en salir…creo que debería saludar a Nabooru antes que se moleste (como siempre) porque según ella nunca la tomo en cuenta…

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, se encontró tirado en suelo. Epona se había echado, fastidiada y cansada de cabalgar sin rumbo fijo.

-Esta bien, esta bien- Link se levantó.- Iremos al rancho Lon Lon, comeremos algo y luego tú podrás descansar ahí y yo veré que hacer ¿Bien?- jugando, Epona volvió a tirarlo al suelo.

Tomando como una respuesta afirmativa los alegres relinchos y brinquitos de su amiga equina, Link no tardó mucho en llegar al Rancho.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue un gran anuncio a la entrada.

-"Los mejores caballos de todo Hyrule, el Héroe del Tiempo lo reconoce…"-leyó en voz alta.- Seguramente fue idea del Señor Ingo.-se encontró de pronto con que una chica lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Su mirada iba del letrero a él, de él al letrero y así sucesivamente; al final se sonrojo y optó por mirar al suelo.- Hola Malon, hace mucho que no te veía.-saludó alegremente.

-¡Fue idea de Ingo, yo no tuve nada que ver con esto!-se excusó la chica.

-¿Es así como saludas a un amigo?-ella levantó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido, Link!-exclamó feliz para luego acariciar a Epona, quien también se alegraba de verla.

El rancho había cambiado notablemente.

Para empezar se había ampliado un poco. Ahora habían algunos trabajadores y se había construido algunas casas para ellos, tenían más caballos, vacas y hasta algunas ovejas. Se habían construido otros dos establos.

-Malon¿Qué…?

-Shhh-lo interrumpió. Algunos trabajadores lo observaban y señalaban mientras decían cosas en voz baja.-No todos los días se parece alguien tan importante por aquí, no les hagas caso.

Malon lo llevó a uno de los establos. Al entrar, Link notó casi inmediatamente a un hermoso caballo blanco.

-¡Es Lumen!-exclamó y se acercó- ¡Hola, Lumen¿Cómo has estado¿Tu dueña no ha dicho nada sobre mí?

Lumen era el caballo de la Princesa Zelda.

Malon apenas logró disimular su expresión triste y preocupada, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Link…¿es que aún no lo sabes?-él negó con la cabeza- Ah, es cierto, acabas de llegar.Lo que pasa es que…

-¡MALON!

La chica fue interrumpida por un fuerte portazo, seguido del grito.

Ingo los observaba desde la puerta, severo como siempre. Malon puso cara de fastidio mientras que Link se limitó a seguir hablando con Lumen.

-¿Le brindarás hospedaje y comida…g-ggg-gra-gratis a él?-había sido muy difícil pronunciar "esa" palabra.-Suerte que me enteré a tiempo que lo habías invitado, porque si no…-le dio la espalda.- Estas cosas cuestan, no podemos tener trato especial con nadie, las…

-…ganancias son importantes y no podemos desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad que tengamos para ganar algunas rupias.-terminó Malon imitando a Ingo con todo el descaro posible. Sonrió satisfecha al ver que lo había molestado bastante.- Si mal no recuerdo, fue tu idea que Link formara parte de la imagen del rancho-lo señaló, el joven hylian no le daba importancia a la discusión- y al formar parte del rancho¿no tendría derecho a recibir parte de las ganancias que obtenemos gracias a su imagen?-Ingo palideció y Malon volvió a sonreír.-Creo que lo menos que podríamos hacer por él es darle techo y comida…GRATIS.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, Malon lo empujó por la puerta y lo sacó de ahí. Sabía que con ese último comentario no volvería a molestarla por el trato especial que le daba a Link, al menos no por un tiempo.

-Esto no esta bien-Link acababa de notar algunos raspones y rasguños en Lumen.- Zelda nunca haría nada para lastimarlo.

-Han pasado tantas cosas…

Fue interrumpida nuevamente, esta vez por Epona. No veía con buenos ojos que su dueño le estuviera prestando tanta atención a otro caballo. Relinchaba y se movía inquieta de un lado para otro.

-Ya, ya- Link le dio algunas palmaditas.- No te preocupes, siempre serás la única yegua para mí.-Epona le lanzó a Lumen algo parecido a una mirada de superioridad, luego simplemente se calmó y procedió a beber un poco de agua.- ahora si¿Qué decías?

Malon abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sin embargo no pronunció palabra alguna

-Vamos, puedes decirme.

-Es que…-volvió a dudar.- No, la verdad es que no estoy muy bien informada sobre eso, creo que mejor deberías preguntarle a alguien más.-y antes que Link pudiera decir algo más añadió- Supongo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y sería muy injusto retenerte aquí para mí sola. Te prepararé algo de comer para llevar y más tarde regresarás para que hablemos¿Si?

-Eh…creo que si.

Salieron del establo y Link descubrió otro de los cambios en el Rancho. Un grupo de caballos era montado por…

-¡Gerudo?- entre confundido y sorprendido, no vio que ellas había notado su presencia.-¿Qué hacen Gerudo en el rancho?

-Vinieron hace poco, pidiendo trabajo. Son muy buenas para entrenar los caballos, así que mi padre las aceptó.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo en el desierto?

-No lo sabemos bien, pero parece que todas las Gerudo lo están dejando y buscando nuevos lugares para establecerse.

"_¿Habrá pasado algo con Nabooru?"_Pensó Link. Negó con la cabeza, para tratar de alejar todas las ideas que inundaban su mente y tratar de pensar con más claridad. _"Deberé hacerle una visita más tarde."_

………..

El Héroe del tiempo caminaba por Hyrule field. Parecía que aquello era justo lo que necesitaba para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Su primera intención dejando el Rancho, era ir al Bosque para conversar con Saria y con el Árbol Deku. A pesar de que no era un kokiri, aún era bien recibido (por casi todos) sus antiguos compañeros.

…………..

-¡NO, NO, NO y NO!

-Pero Mido, es importante.

-¡NO!-se cruzó de brazos.- Saria me dijo que iría a ver al Árbol Deku y que no quería ser molestada por NADIE¡Y eso te incluye a ti!

-Esta bien…-se mordió el labio inferior. El hada de Mido volaba inquieta emitiendo una lucecilla roja, que seguramente pretendía ser amenazadora.- ¿Puedes decirle a Saria que ya estoy aquí y que volveré en un rato?

-¡Hpm!-fue la respuesta del kokiri.

………..

Link sabía bien que Mido no le diría nada a Saria, pero de todas formas ella sabría que él se encontraba de regreso (y seguramente regañaría a Mido).

Al pasar cerca de la entrada de Zoras Domain, sintió un escalofrío. Imaginó que en cualquier momento alguien saldría corriendo gritando su nombre para después asfixiarlo con un gran abrazo.

Pero no pasó nada.

-Lo cual es bueno- suspiró aliviado.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, Saria estaba ocupada y Malon prácticamente le había dicho que ella no podía contarle nada. Pero sí le había insinuado que había pasado algo con Zelda. Y también estaba el asunto de las Gerudo.

¿Podría todo estar ligado de alguna manera?

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el ver a Mido con su hada lo había puesto un poco triste, en cierta forma lo envidiaba. Tanto tiempo intentando encontrar a su querida amiga y nada. El Hylian ahora contaba con 18 años y para edad había hecho cosas, conocido gente y visitado lugares, que a otros les tomaría toda una vida.

Recordó una conversación anterior que tuvo con la Princesa, antes que él partiera en uno de sus ya muy conocidos viaje. No lo había dicho de forma directa, pero si le había comentado que lo mejor era terminar de una vez por todas con esa búsqueda y continuar con su vida.

Pero no podía, no se atrevía.

"_La esperanza es lo último que muere" _pensó para consolarse.

……………

Aquellos que estaban en el mercado a esas horas apenas y lo notaron.

Link se sintió algo decepcionado. Había pensado que su regreso pondría felices a sus amigos. Podría visitar a los goron, esquivar a Ruto, tocar la ocarina con Saria en El Bosque perdido, hasta entrenar con Nabooru e Impa; y sobre todo, verla a ella.

-Perfecto.

Algunos guardias custodiaban el castillo, aunque Zelda les había ordenado dejar entrar a Link, el prefería la "entrada al modo antiguo". Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un recibimiento militar de parte de los soldados.

Recorrió la misma ruta que cuando niño, disfrutó como siempre el esconderse y evitar que lo descubrieran. Si bien ahora era demasiado grande para entrar por donde lo hacía antes, "por cada puerta que se cierra hay otra que se abre".

Una de las paredes del castillo se había cubierto por lianas y enredaderas, era fácil escalar por ahí.

-¿Qué planeará esta vez Impa?-se preguntó.-Seguro cortará la liana para dejarme caer…muy obvio. Podría esperarme del otro lado con un ataque sorpresa…no, muy obvio también…

Contrario a lo que pensaba, no hubo ninguna sorpresa ni ataque.

En vez de eso, encontró algo que nunca hubiera esperado ver, encontró a la Sabia de las sombras llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Impa?-dudó en si debía acercarse o no, pero al final lo hizo.- Impa, soy yo.

-¡Oh, Link!-lo miró con sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.- No puedo creerlo, de verdad…-el llanto no la dejó terminar y se cubrió el rostro.

-Tranquila Impa- el hylian no sabía que hacer. Tantas batallas ganadas, tantos enemigos vencidos, tenía una estrategia para casi todos; y sin embargo ver a esa mujer tan fuerte e imponente llorando, era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-La princesa..y-y..ella se-se, no-nosotros-simplemente estaba demasiado alterada.

-Shhh, cálmate, tranquila-intentó reconfortarla, y se sentó a su lado en la pequeña banquita de piedra.- Respira hondo y cuéntame lo sucedido.-le acercó la botella de leche que Malon le había dado, Impa bebió un poco.

-Hace dos meses mas o menos, el Rey recibió un mensaje de parte de un reino, un reino que todos pensábamos ya no existía.-Impa cerró los ojos un momento y Link dudó si podría continuar, sin embargo lo logró- El mensaje decía que necesitaban ayuda, muchos desastres habían ocurrido y era probable que su tierra terminara destruyéndose y con ella, todos su habitantes. Decía que habían pedido ayuda en muchas partes y en todas la ayuda había sido negada.

-¿Hyrule era la última esperanza?

-Así es, la última esperanza de Whinderiah era Hyrule-ahora Impa se escuchaba un poco más tranquila.- Sin embargo el Rey había escuchado historias terribles sobre Whinderiah, así que pensó que lo correcto era dejar las cosas como estaban y preocuparse primero por los problemas de Hyrule, para ese entonces las Gerudo habían solicitado una alianza al menos una siete veces.

-¡Siente veces!- Link se levantó de golpe- ¿es por eso que han abandonado el desierto?

-No lo sabemos-suspiró- la alianza ha sido rechazada cada vez que se ha propuesto, por que han seguido insistiendo-añadió al ver que Link amenazaba con interrumpirla, no sabía por cuento tiempo sería capaz de controlarse antes de volver a llorar-la Princesa Zelda dijo que no podíamos dejar que toda esa gente muriera y decidió ir ella misma a Whinderiah para apoyarlos en lo que se pudiera-apretó los puños con fuerza-no importó que el Rey y sus consejeros y también los soldados intentaran persuadirla y asustarla, no los escuchó-bajó su mirada triste unos instantes- al final le permitieron ir, pero los soldados debían acompañarla y ella por supuesto, se negó.

-¿Entonces fue sola?

-Yo insistí en acompañarla, pero volvió a negarse. Dijo que me necesitaban más a Hyrule y convenció a los demás que un alumno mío llamado "Sheik" la cuidaría.-calló de golpe al notar un temblor en su voz- ¡No sabes cuando me arrepiento de eso! En la última carta que recibimos de ella, contaba que se encontraba bien y que estaba a punto de llegar a Whinderiah, que esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para poder ayudar a esa pobre gente-para ese punto ya no pudo más-¡Eso fue hace tres semanas, tres semanas sin tener noticias de ella!

-¿No podría estar solo muy ocupada como para escribir?

-¡No, no!-la sabia negó enérgicamente con la cabeza- ella nunca me preocuparía de esa manera. Es como una hija para mí…-las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente- Link, te lo pido no como la Sabia de las Sombras, ni siquiera como guardiana y protectora, sino como una madre preocupada¡Por favor encuentra a la Princesa!

Y terminando de decir eso, se cubrió el rostro nuevamente. El hylian tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-¡Impa, te prometo que encontraré a Zelda- anunció totalmente decidido.- Pero ya no debes llorar más, o ella se pondrá triste cuando se entere.- sonrió al ver que se limpiaba las lágrimas y en su rostro ahora estaba una expresión cálida y maternal, algo que prácticamente solo le había mostrado a la Princesa.

-Link, por favor cuídate-lo abrazó- odiaría pensar que también tú desaparecieras.

-No me pasará nada, quédate tranquila.

………………

Hoooola a todos!

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me siento muy feliz T.T

No puedo contestarlos ahora (es un poco tarde van a ser las 4AM si me cachan me muero y ya no podré escribir) prometo responderles con mas calma luego, pero gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero sigan leyendo mi fic.

BYE!


	3. CAP2: LAZOS INVISIBLES

**CAP 2: LAZOS INVISIBLES**

-Malon¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Tras su conversación con Impa, había dejado el castillo.

Al estar por anochecer, Link regresó al Rancho Lon Lon con el propósito de descansar un poco.

-Te estoy hablando Malon…

La chica no le respondía. Fingía estar demasiado ocupada doblando cobijas y ordenando un poco el cuarto en el que Link se quedaría.

Tuvo que pasar un largo rato de incómodo silencio para que ella se atreviera a hablar.

-Por que no quería que te fueras-confesó tímidamente.

-¿Qué…?-

-¡Buenas noches!-antes que Link pudiera decir algo, Malon salió corriendo dando un portazo.

El hylian parpadeó algunas veces antes de reaccionar. Se dejó caer en la cama sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Malon.

Claro, ahora la entendía.

"_Si me hubiera dicho que Zelda estaba desaparecida, habría salido a buscarla sin más…no habría conversado con Impa y Epona no habría tenido por lo menos un día de descanso, y seguro Malon se sentiría muy triste…"_

Suspiró antes de caer profundamente dormido.

………………

Fue despertado bruscamente por muchos ruidos simultáneos: los gritos de los trabajadores, relinchos de caballos, mugidos de vacas, los cucos y…

"_Muchas cosas pasan en el río, tal vez puedas encontrar algo interesante."_

-Pero que…

-¡Buenos días Link!

-¿eh?-el aludido se asomó por la ventana del cuarto y vio que quien lo saludaba era Talon, dueño del Rancho.-Oh, buenos días señor.

-¿Has dormido bien?-por respuesta obtuvo un bostezo.-Ja ja, parece que todavía quieres dormir un poco más, en ese caso te dejo, hay mucho por hacer.

Haciendo caso a lo dicho por Talon, regresó a la cama y se cubrió totalmente con las cobijas. Pero ya no tenía sueño, la voz se encargó de quitárselo.

-mmmmmmmmm…¿El río?-cerró los ojos con intención de volver a dormir. Pero el mensaje no lo dejaba en paz-¿Y para qué querría yo ir al río?-se dio cuenta que sus intentos serían en vano, no podría volver a conciliar el sueño.-Debo partir lo más pronto posible, tengo que…

Alguien abría la puerta y Link se hizo el dormido. Escuchó como alguien colocaba algo en una mesita cerca de su cama, luego un suspiro y finalmente los pasos de esa persona alejándose antes de cerrar la puerta.

-El desayuno esta servido-se dijo a sí mismo alegremente.

Acercó la bandeja y su estómago le recordó que en la noche no se había preocupado por cenar. Todo se veía delicioso: la fruta bañada en miel, el pan cubierto con queso, el suculento trozo de carne y por supuesto, la leche fresca del Rancho Lon Lon.

Tan pronto terminó su desayuno, se apresuró a buscar a Epona en los establos, pero su querida yegua dormía tan plácidamente que no se atrevió a molestarla.

"_Mejor así, nos espera un largo viaje, debes descansar todo lo que puedas."_

Preparó mentalmente sus planes: debía comprar flechas, bombas y otras armas, algunas pociones y por supuesto que alimentos también, debía al menos pasar a ver a Saria para contarle lo sucedido y también…

"_El río…"_

-¡Maldición!-exclamó en voz alta y miró preocupado a su alrededor para asegurarse que Epona seguía dormida- ¿es que no me piensa dejar en paz?...ah, es verdad-recordó de pronto- llevo bastante tiempo en Hyrule y aún no veo a Ruto.

Su mente unió los lazos: RíoZorasRuto. ¿Podría ella saber algo sobre la desaparición de Zelda?

Desde que el recordaba, nunca se había llevado muy bien. Ruto siempre había sido muy empalagosa y demasiado cariñosa, eso a Zelda nunca le había agradado mucho.

Eso sin mencionar que la Princesa Zora nunca los dejaba en paz, siempre que él y Zelda estaban solos, Ruto aparecía contenta de interponerse entre ellos para fastidiar a Zelda y estar con su amado Link. Muchas veces él había intervenido para evitar que Ruto iniciara una guerra.

Nada perdería con hacerle una pequeña visita.

……………………….

Se encontró con algunas cuantas sorpresas.

Primero, algunas Gerudo estaban acampando cerca del hogar del los zoras.

Segundo, unos ruidos extraños provenían de Zora's domain.

Y tercero, esos extraños ruidos eran en realidad los lamentos de…

-¡Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!

Lo primero que vio (que lo atrapó) al entrar a los Zora's domains luego de interpretar el Zelda's Lullaby, fue el gran y casi mortal abrazo no de Ruto, sino del Rey Zora.

-¡Link, que bueno que estas aquí!-el rey aún no se daba cuenta que el color normal de los hylians no era el morado- ¡Ya lo sabía yo, si mi hija te quiere tanto, era natural que estuvieras preocupado por su desaparición!

-¿q-que?-preguntó una vez que logró tomar un poco de aire. Después de todo ir al río había sido una buena idea.

-Lo se, lo se, todos estamos consternados- el rey lo soltó- cuando mi querida Princesa se fue sin decir nada más-sollozó- ni siquiera se despidió de mí.

Sin asimilar bien lo sucedido (ni haber recuperado su color normal) y temiendo un nuevo ataque de llanto, le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo al monarca.

Así que Ruto también se había marchado.

-Por eso estoy aquí, para averiguar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarnos a encontrarla-mintió.- ¿Recuerda algún comentario sospechoso, si Ruto se reunió con algún extraño, no dijo nada sobre irse?

El Rey negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

-¿No sabe porque pudo haberse ido Ruto?

-Bueno, al principio pensamos que había ido a buscarte-Link se sonrojó, sintiéndose culpable- pero me lo habría dicho.

Link imaginó a Ruto tratando de salir mientras era sujetada por su padre y otros Zoras y ella gritaba: "¡Iré por él, no intenten detenerme!".

Ruto y Zelda estaban desaparecidas, muy bien. ¿Podrían tener algo en común, algo como para que sus desapariciones estuvieran relacionadas?

"_Bueno, las dos son princesas_-recordó- _las dos son…ah…son…creo que hasta ahí llegaron las cosas en común"-_ admitió decepcionado.

-Vamos, dile lo que me contaste a mí-no se percató que una Zora llevaba de la mano a su hijo- no tengas miedo, solo diles.

Al final, el pequeño Zora aceptó hablar.

Contó que recordaba haber visto a Ruto hablando con una Gerudo sobre "templos" y "peligros", y que luego de esa corta charla, la Zora se marchó, diciendo que iba al Lago Hylia y después visitaría el castillo.

-Esa debió ser Nabooru-repentinamente, una idea acudió a su mente- ¡Claro, porque no se me ocurrió antes!-y se dio una palmada en la frente. Tanto Zelda como Ruto eran sabias.

Todo comenzaba a tener un poco más de sentido. Según le comentó el zora después, Ruto desapareció prácticamente en cuanto dejaron de tener noticias de la Princesa Zelda. La Princesa de Hyrule debía estar en Whinderiah¿y Ruto?

Desechó la idea que la sabia del agua, preocupada por la Princesa, también estaría en Whinderiah.

¿Podría ser que Hyrule estuviera nuevamente en peligro?

………………………

-Valla, hasta que te apareces por aquí.

Por lo visto, Mido si le informó a Saria que Link había pasado a verla.

-Perdón.

-¿Es lo único que puedes decir?

-Eeeeeste…pues…verás, lo que pasa es que yo…

-Esta bien, lo se todo.

-¿Cómo?-Link arqueó una ceja a la vez que observaba a su querida amiga con curiosidad.-No puedes salir del bosque.

-Pero el Árbol Deku sabe muchas cosas y me las ha contado. Se que las Gerudo han dejado el desierto y que estas preocupado por Zelda y Ruto.

-Ah, otra cosa-le relató que había ido al Templo de agua, pero que resultó imposible entrar, como si alguien hubiera sellado la entrada.-no era como si quisieran impedir que alguien entrara, más bien como si quisieran mantener algo dentro del templo, al menos esa impresión me dio.

-Esa debió haber sido Ruto.

-¿Hyrule podría correr peligro nuevamente?

-No lo sabemos aún-Saria se cruzó de brazos- El Árbol Deku dice que el que dos sabias hayan desaparecido es muy grave, pero no estamos seguros si una fuerza maligna esta detrás de todo esto. Y claro, también esta la migración.

-¿No crees que ellas podrían estar unidas por algún tipo de lazo especial?-su amiga se encogió de hombros- Ya no se que pensar.

-Puedes pensar que irás a buscarlas.

-Eso es lo que pienso hacer-Link asintió.

-Y puedes pensar también que voy contigo.

-¡No puedes! Es demasiado peligroso.

-Ya lo he decidido, tengo permiso especial del Árbol Deku- Saria sacó una pequeña mochila- Si de verdad hay algo obscuro tras esto, necesitarás toda la ayuda posible.

-¿Y que pasará con el bosque?-intentaría por todos los medios convencerla para que se quedara.- Si algo malo pasa lo mejor sería que estuvieras aquí.

-El Árbol Deku se encargará y también Mido.

-Mido me odiará cuando se entere-terminó por rendirse al darse cuenta que quisiera o no, Saria lo acompañaría.

-Link, Mido ya te odia-repuso la Sabia alegremente.

…………………………

Al final no pudo hacer todo lo que se propuso.

Le contó la historia a Link Goron y este le prometió a su vez contársela a su padre y le aseguró que cuidarían bien del Templo de fuego.

Impa le proporcionó un mapa en el cual estaba señalada con lujo de detalles, la ubicación de Whinderiah. Y le hizo jurar además que regresaría bien a Hyrule y que traería a la Princesa de vuelta.

Le resultó imposible encontrar a Nabooru, y también decidió que lo mejor era no despedirse de Malon. No quería que ella se pusiera triste por su corta visita.

-¡Si le pasa algo te mato!

-Lo mismo digo, fue divertido verte aunque fuera por corto tiempo, Mido-se burló Link.

- YA basta-Saria estaba montada en Epona junto a Link.- Si me entero que molestaste mucho a los demás, el muerto va a ser otro-la kokiri sabía lo que le esperaba a sus otros amigos una vez que ella se fuera.

El plan era simple: para salir debían de tomar un camino por el Bosque perdido, luego seguirían una ruta que los conduciría a dos caminos diferentes; uno llevaría a Termina y el otro a unas pequeñas montañas. Atravesando unas cuantas ciudades llegarían a Whinderiah.

-¡Adiós a todos, volveremos pronto!-se despidió Saria.

Y así partieron, pero apenas entraron al Bosque perdido empezaron los problemas. O al menos eso pensaron en cuanto una flecha lanzada desde quien sabe donde por quien sabe quién asustó a Epona a tal grado, que estuvieron a punto de caer.

-Bueno, sabíamos que este no sería un viaje tranquilo-Link bajó de Epona para tranquilizarla mejor y recoger la flecha.-¡Saria, la flecha tiene algo atado!

La kokiri descendió también con la ayuda de su amigo y juntos vieron que la flecha traía consigo una envueltas las Silver Gauntlets y una carta especialmente para Link.

El hylian supo al instante que la persona que había lanzado la flecha era Nabooru. Tal vez ella también estaba relacionada de alguna extraña manera con todo lo ocurrido, eso solo lo descubriría al leer la carta.

_Link:_

_Seguramente para este momento tendrás muchas preguntas y también te habrás enterado de otras muchas cosas._

_Sobre todo debe de extrañarte que haya obligado a mi gente a abandonar el desierto, que ha sido nuestro hogar por tanto tiempo, si me preguntas la razón te diré que no la se._

_Tal vez sea solo por un capricho mío, pero mi instinto me dice que es mejor sacarlas de ahí cuanto antes y estoy segura que no me equivoco, algo va a pasar, algo va a pasar y todos nosotros seremos involucrados._

_¿Qué va a pasar? Tampoco lo se, incluso si es algo malo o bueno, pero se que entre más rápido se alejen todos del desierto, o más específicamente del Templo del Espíritu, será mejor._

_Ya habrás oído que las dos princesas de Hyrule están perdidas. Te informo que hablé con Ruto hace tiempo, ella me preguntó si había pasado algo en el Templo o cual era la razón de que las Gerudo nos dispersáramos. Le dije lo mismo que te escribo en esta carta. Ruto me dijo que iría a ver el Templo de Agua en el Lago Hylia y que estaba feliz de no ser la única que tuviera un extraño presentimiento. Tal parece que las dos pensamos igual, después de todo los sabios estamos unidos por lazo invisible y especial._

_No se si el que Zelda y Ruto hayan desaparecido este conectado de alguna forma o sea solo una simple casualidad, pero te informo que yo seguiré vigilando Hyrule en caso de que cualquier suceso extraño ocurra._

_Espero que esto te sirva en tu viaje._

_Nabooru._

-Mira, que amable-exclamo Saria mirando las gauntlets-Yo también estoy feliz al descubrir que ni el Árbol Deku ni yo no estábamos volviendo locos.

-¿Tú también sentías que algo no esta bien?

-Aja, si-la pequeña releía la carta nuevamente- Pero todo estaba bien en el Templo del Bosque.

-Pero el que vengas conmigo dejará el Templo sin protección-comentó Link preocupado.

-Esta bien, el Árbol Deku se encargará de proteger el bosque, además estamos en "estado de alerta" por llamarle de alguna forma, si algo ocurre no nos tomará desprevenidos.

Después de todo, Saria lo acompañaría. Iba a ayudarla a subir a Epona para continuar con su camino cuando sintió que algo más los seguía y observaba. Esta vez no se trataba de Nabooru.

-¿Qué pasa, Link?

-Shhhhh, guarda silencio-sacó su espada y su escudo- Pase lo que pase, no te apartes de Epona, yo me encargo de todo. Sigilosamente se aproximó a un tronco, y se disponía a atacar al extraño ser, cuando un resplandor lo cegó.

-¡No me mates, no me mates!

-¡Lucy!- gritó la Sabia al darse cuenta que quien los seguía era su hada.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras.-el hada se limitó a volar alrededor de su compañera.- Lucy, tu no puedes venir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Serás más útil en el bosque, si Mido se aprovecha demasiado de los demás o si hay peligro en el Templo, tienes que avisarme.

-No es normal que un kokiri esté sin su hada-se defendió Lucy.

Aquella escena le produjo a Link una mezcla de emociones. Por una parte alivio al ver que no corrían peligro, diversión a ver a su amiga discutiendo con su hada, y finalmente tristeza y nostalgia, pues había recordado a Navi.

-¡LINK!

-¡Qué!-el hylian, asustado por el grito dejó caer su espada.-Ay Saria, no tenías por que gritar.

-Te estaba hablando y no me hacías caso-Saria recogió la espada y se la entregó.- Todo esta bien, Lucy ha aceptado quedarse con la condición que le traiga algún recuerdo de donde vallamos.

-¿Cómo podrá comunicarse contigo?

-Conexión telepática-dijo ella sonriendo- nos hemos dedicado a perfeccionarla desde que tengo memoria, nunca pensé que nos fuera a resultar útil-rió al observar la mirada de confusión de su amigo- Es algo así como "La canción de Saria" ¿Recuerdas que con ella podías hablar conmigo donde estuvieras?-Link asintió- la conexión telepática es lo mismo, solo que no necesitas música, basta con desear hablar con la otra persona.

-Se oye difícil-expresó Link, ayudando a Saria a montar a Epona.

-En realidad no lo es tanto si sabes usarla de forma correcta-sonrió-¿Quieres que explique como realizarla?

Los amigos continuaron charlando alegremente siguiendo la ruta establecida y deseando, sobre todo, que ya no hubiera más sorpresas.

Lástima que no sería así.

No muy lejos, alguien montado en un caballo negro los seguía.

……………………..

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews

Como verán el viaje de Linkie-pooh, apenas ha comenzado, espero que les este gustando el fic, las cosas interesantes pronto empezarán y seguro que tendrán muchas preguntas pronto…¡Que io no responderé! (al menos no ahora) muajajajajajajaj ¬¬….perdón, me emocioné.

Otra cosa, el hada de Saria se llama Lucy porque….bueno, pues las hadas son lucecitas ¿no? (que original ¬¬U) además no se me ocurría otro nombre T.T

En este fic Saria demostrará tener ciertas habilidades especiales, si quieren saber cuales son ¡Lean el fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!

Espero por sus reviews (Y Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, intentaré no dormir tan tarde, gracias por tu review )

BYE!


	4. CAP3: VOCES DISTANTES

**CAP 3: VOCES DISTANTES**

-¿Qué es eso, qué es lo que deseas?-pregunto una suave voz de mujer.-Ah, ¿Quieres poder?-hablaba con alguien imposible de ver, tampoco la mujer se mostraba-¿No, quieres algo más….? Ya se, ¿Quieres riquezas?-por un momento hubo silencio.-Tampoco quieres riquezas-se escuchaba un poco sorprendida-¿Entonces que deseas?-una mano temblorosa señaló algo, la mujer pareció complacida.-Muy inteligente, con eso podrás obtener todos los demás deseos, ¿verdad?-dejó escapar una risita-No te preocupes, yo puedo cumplir tu deseo…

-Nnnn… nno-una debilitada voz perteneciente a un joven rubio postrado en un cama intentaba hacerse oír-No…¡NO!-el grito se escuchó incluso fuera de la habitación. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intentó incorporarse-Imposible…no puedo hacer nada-dijo volviéndose acostar-estoy demasiado débil como para detenerlo-admitió, de alguna forma sabía que su sueño había ocurrido hacía algún tiempo-Ya es demasiado tarde.

……………………………

-Link,¿Cómo crees que sea Whinderiah?

Llevaban tres días de viaje, sin que ocurriera ningún contratiempo. Tenían pensado pasar por Termina antes de ir a Whinderiah, solo para ver si alguien había visto a la Princesa.

-Por lo poco que me contó Impa, creo que no es un lugar que me gustaría visitar-suspiró- pero no tenemos otra opción.

El rostro de la kokiri se veía preocupado. Cierto, no tenían otra opción, debían buscar a las otras dos sabias. Pero Saria también estaba feliz, solo conocía el bosque y ahora, gracias a esa búsqueda tenía una oportunidad única de ver el mundo y también podía estar con Link.

Se sonrojó y le dirigió a su amigo una discreta sonrisa.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¡Ah,no!-exclamó aún más roja-no me pasa nada, estoy bien ¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo?

-De pronto te quedaste muy callada-le dijo Link- y pareces un tomate.

-¡NO ME PASA NADA!-gritó nerviosa. Epona se detuvo al notar la discusión.- Ah…perdón, no quería gritarles, es que es la primera vez que dejo el Bosque kokiri y no quisiera admitirlo, pero estoy algo asustada.

-¿Solo era eso?-Link bajó de Epona- No tienes porque asustarte, recuerda que estas con el Héroe del tiempo, y no dejaré que nada malo te pase-se mostró aliviado al ver que su amiga parecía más tranquila.-Será mejor que descansemos un poco, mañana llegaremos a Termina.

-Además pronto anochecerá-agregó Saria viendo las estrellas que comenzaban a salir, esta vez había podido desmontar a Epona sola- Viajar cuando todo este obscuro podría ser peligroso.

Como para corroborar lo dicho por ella, a lo lejos se escuchó una especie de grito, seguido por los chillidos de varios murciélagos.

Los amigos escucharon los sonidos hasta que poco a poco se fueron extinguiendo.

-Veré que hay para cenar-expresó Saria.

-Haré una fogata-añadió Link.

Decidieron pasar la noche cerca de un pequeño río, afortunadamente lleno de peces, que Link aprovechó como cena. Saria argumentó que prefería algo "más ligero" y se conformó con algunas frutas (en realidad no le gustó ver a los pobres peces "muriendo lentamente fuera del agua"). Epona era feliz con el pasto que crecía cerca del río.

-Oye Saria-los dos cenaban junto a la fogata- Me dijiste que también habías tenido un extraño presentimiento respecto al Templo del Bosque. ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

-Pues…-observó unos momentos la manzana que sostenía en sus manos-no estoy muy segura, pero una noche percibí como muchos espíritus se acercaban al Templo y pensé que mi deber como sabia era averiguar que pasaba, así que los seguí.

-¿Y encontraste algo?

-No, todos los que estaban ahí eran espíritus del bosque, ninguno maligno-suspiró- incluso algunas hadas también-esperó a que Link terminara con su pescado para continuar- pregunté porque se habían reunido todos, me dijeron:"Estamos esperando", pregunté a qué o a quién y no supieron decir, pregunté si lo que fuera que esperaban era amigo o enemigo y tampoco supieron decirme. Pero desde ese momento decidí estar vigilando el Templo, en caso que "eso" llegara.

-Y supongo que no llegó, ¿te vas a comer eso?-señaló la manzana, Saria se la dio-gracias, ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor que siguieras cuidando el Templo?

-Los espíritus y el Árbol Deku se encargarán mientras yo no esté.- levantó al mirada al cielo, contemplando las estrellas.-ya es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir.

Y sin embargo, no podía dormir. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza se lo impedían.

"_Veamos, tengo a 4 sabias, una fue a ayudar a un reino que por lo que he escuchado es peor que el mismo Reino del Mal, la otra esta ocupada alejando su gente de su hogar por una razón que no conoce, otra se fue de Hyrule por otra razón desconocida y Saria dice que hay muchos espíritus en el bosque por una razón desconocida, gran descubrimiento…" _Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había pensado lo mismo y también de las que se había quejado del dolor de cabeza por seguir buscándole un razonamiento lógico.

Se movió inquieto aún con los ojos cerrados, ya harto por no poder dormir. En las pasadas horas Saria se había despertado en algunas ocasiones amenazando a Link con que si la volvía a despertar, lo mandaría directo a Whinderiah de una patada.

-¿Mmmh?-Link se levantó- Que raro, me pareció oír a…

-¡Te lo advertí!

-¡Waaaah!-apenas logró esquivar el golpe de Saria- Oye, no tienes porque ponerte tan agresiva-se defendió.

-¡Quiero DORMIR!-gritó la kokiri-¿Algún problema con eso?

-No, ninguno, pero…-le dio la espalda.-ahí esta de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo qué?-inquirió preocupada.

-¿Tu no lo escuchaste?-negó con la cabeza.-Creo que estoy alucinando, pero juraría que escuché la voz de Malon.

-¿La chica del Rancho?-Saria se cruzó de brazos, no la conocía personalmente, pero Link le había contado mucho sobre ella.- Te haría bien dormir, o si no te volverás loco.

-Pero estoy seguro que la oí.

-¿Qué motivo tendría para venir?-replicó malhumorada.-No sabe pelear, no tiene ningún arma ni puede protegerse, a donde vamos es muy peligroso y si ella fuera sería como si buscara su propia muerte.

-Ejem…Saria-le lanzó una mirada acusadora.-Tu tampoco sabes pelear, ni tienes armas ni…

-Es diferente-se justificó-he aprendido algunas otras cosillas útiles en el bosque mientras tú no estabas-sonrió, pero…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAaaaaah!

-¡Eso si lo escuché!

-Saria, quédate con Epona-Link tomó su espada y su escudo-ahora regreso.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para descubrir que no muy lejos de donde estaban él y Saria, un grupo de Wolvos atacaban a una figura encapuchada junto a un caballo negro.

Link empujó al mas grande de todos y comenzó a atacarlo con su espada, pero eran demasiados y si se quitaba a un de encima, otros dos lo atacaban.

-¡¿Qué esperas!-miró al encapuchado-¡Vete!-la figura estaba paralizada por el susto y el caballo tenía algunas marcas de mordidas.-Maldición…así no puedo pelear.

En el suelo habían ya algunos cadáveres de wolvos, pero todavía quedaban muchos y Link a pesar de no tener heridas graves, se estaba agotando.

El más grande había conseguido subir la rama de un árbol, desde la cual acechaba a Link. Con un rápido salto se lanzó sobre su presa, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Ante la mirada atónita del hylian, unas lianas apresaban a la gran bestia y a algunas otras.

-Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda-sonrió la Sabia.

-¡Saria!-el hylian se levantó del suelo.-Pero como…

-Te dije que había aprendido cosas útiles-los wolvos restantes volvieron a atacarlos-pero luego te cuento.

Gracias a la nueva habilidad de Saria, no tuvieron problemas en eliminar a los wolvos, solo quedaron unos pocos, pero heridos y al sentir no tenían probabilidades de ganar, escaparon con la cola entre las patas.

La figura encapuchada aún temblaba cuando Link y Saria se acercaron.

-¿Quién eres tú?-el joven se acercó más.

-Seguramente nos estaba siguiendo-opinó Saria.

-¡Esperen!-gritó al ver que se disponían a atacarla-Soy yo, Malon-Los amigos se miraron sorprendidos, al menos Link más que Saria- les pido perdón, se suponía que no me verían hasta que estuviéramos más lejos.

-¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa?-el hylian trataba de parecer enojado.-Pudiste haber muerto.

-Pero al final vinieron a salvarnos, así que gracias a los dos-Malon volvió su atención a su caballo-afortunadamente esta bien-suspiró aliviada-ahora que todo esta bien, ¿les parece si descansamos un poco? En algunas horas amanecerá y debemos recuperar fuerzas.

-Estuviste a punto de ser devorada, nos seguiste sin tener ningún tipo de protección, ¿y solo quieres descansar?

-Ay Link, no es para tanto-miró a Saria- además ella es solo una niña ¿Por qué ella si puede ir contigo y yo no?

-Pues esta NIÑA ha vivido y sabe mucho más que tú-reclamó la kokiri- y por si no lo recuerdas, yo ayudé a salvar tu vida.

-Saria tiene razón-intervino Link- debes regresar a Hyrule cuanto antes.

-Sería muy peligroso que una bella e inofensiva doncella viajara sola por ahí- dijo en un tono y pose dramáticos- ¿Y si alguna horrible criatura quiere quién sabe qué cosas conmigo?

-Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de venir-Saria aún estaba molesta- tenemos demasiadas cosas en que preocuparnos, no necesitamos otra más.

-Ven un momento-Link se llevó aparte Saria- Creo que debemos discutirlo con calma.

-¿Discutir qué? Ella tiene que irse y punto.

-Malon esta en lo correcto, sería peligroso si se fuera sola y ya vamos muy avanzados como para regresar a Hyrule.

-Pero si solo llevamos tres días de viaje.

-Mi experiencia me ha enseñado que tres días bien aprovechados pueden resultar tiempo muy valioso-recordó su aventura en Termina- dejemos que nos acompañe, siempre que no se separe de nosotros estará bien.-su amiga se limitó a guardar silencio, que fue interpretado por Link como un "esta bien".

Apenas se lo dijo a Malon, ella ya estaba abrazándolo y jurándole que no sería una molestia. Por supuesto, Malon ni siquiera notaba las miradas fulminantes de parte de Saria.

……………….

-Divertido.

El joven finalmente logró sentarse en su cama, mucho más de lo que había hecho antes. Y estaba sonriendo, no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba sin sonreír.

Había soñado con ellos, o más bien solo los había oído. El sueño no le había mostrado como eran aquellos tres desconocidos que iban camino a su tierra, pero podía hacerse una idea sobre ellos.

-Link parece ser el más fuerte, debe ser un gran guerrero…-por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo fuerzas para estirar el brazo y tomar un pequeño espejo-un guerrero valiente y fuerte, no como yo- le había desagradado su apariencia- Saria debe ser una persona muy madura e inteligente, Malon seguro es algo imprudente, pero al mismo tiempo decidida y perseverante.

De ellos, Saria había llamado especialmente su atención. Pensaba que ella debía de ser alguien muy especial. ¿Cómo sería su apariencia? En su mente comenzaba a formarse ya una imagen de ella.

-Debo oír más-volvió a acostarse.-Quiero saber más sobre ellos.

Por primera vez deseaba dormir, necesitaba soñar, quería escuchar esas voces (a pesar que cuando discutían le provocaban un enorme dolor de cabeza) que habían sido capaces a pesar de la distancia, de hacerlo sonreír al menos por un momento.

………………………………

MUY corto, lo se, ustedes disculpen ¡tenía un pequeño bloqueo! T.T

Ya se enteraron quién los estaba siguiendo y vieron los nuevos poderes de Saria.

Les advierto que a partir del próximo capítulo empieza lo verdaderamente interesante.

¿Adivinen quién es el que los estaba escuchando?

¿Y quién es la mujer de al principio?

Se los dejo de tarea.

Gracias por sus reviews.

BYE!


	5. CAP4: MARINA

**CAP 4: MARINA**

Contrario a lo que Link pensó luego del encuentro entre sus amigas, les tomó solo un par de horas llevarse bien. Al final Saria terminó no solo resignándose, también aprobó el hecho que Malon sería su compañera.

-Pronto llegaremos a Termina-les avisó.

En una semana habían conseguido ir desde Hyrule hasta Termina, poco tiempo según Link, pero sabía que aunque el comienzo el viaje había sido relativamente tranquilo todavía faltaba un buen camino por recorrer y estaba seguro que las cosas se complicarían conforme se fueran acercando a Whinderiah.

-Bienvenidas a Clock Town- les anunció alegremente.

Las dos se veían felices y observaban curiosas y un tanto sorprendidas a su alrededor.

-Me habías contado mucho sobre Clock Town, pero no pensé que fuera tan bonito-Malon miraba atenta a unos gemelos que hacían malabares con pelotitas de colores-la única vez que salí de Hyrule fue para ir al Rancho Romani, pero nunca pude conocer Clock Town.

-Si bueno, al menos has podido salir de Hyrule.

Link pensó que su querida amiga era la más feliz de los tres, en toda su vida nunca tuvo la oportunidad de salir fuera del bosque, de su hogar. _"Me alegra que lo disfrutes"_ pensó, _"en otra ocasión más calmada los traeré a todos, se divertirán mucho"._

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio de tres pisos.

-"Stock Pot Inn"-leyó Malon-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Investigar-fue la respuesta del joven.

Lo primero que notaron entrando fue a dos niños jugando. Él tenía el cabello azul y usaba un gorrito verde como los kokiris, debía tener unos 7 años; la niña era pelirroja y más pequeña, como de unos 3 años.

-¡Link!-gritó el pequeño soltando la espada de madera con la que jugaba.- Pensamos que no volverías a visitarnos, Navi quería verte-señaló a la niña.

-Hola Kafei-saludó- ¿Tu madre esta aquí? Necesito hablar con ella.

-Esta en la cocina-contestó-Ay Navi, ¿Por qué te escondes? Solo es Link con…oh-la pequeña había buscado refugio detrás de su hermano.- Otra vez trajiste compañía.

-¿Cómo que otra vez?-cuestionó Malon arqueando una ceja.

-Las últimas veces que Link ha venido nos ha traído a un amigo para jugar-el niño les sonrió-se veía algo raro con esas ropas, pero era muy bueno.

-¡Sheik!-Navi sonrió también.

-Ah, con que solo era un amigo-Malon suspiró aliviada, Saria no lo estaba tanto.

-Bueno, voy a buscar a mi mamá-tomó de la mano a su hermanita y se marchó.

-¿Navi?-la kokiri miró al hylian en busca de una explicación.

-Sus padres habían decidido que el niño se llamara como yo, pero me dió algo de pena y les dije que mejor le pusieran otro nombre-contó- cuando ella nació les pedí que la nombraran Navi-finalizó en un tono nostálgico.

Anju tardó un poco en aparecer. Saria y Malon la conocían a ella y a su esposo Kafei gracias a los relatos de Link.

-Los amigos de Link siempre son bienvenidos aquí-le hizo una seña su hijo y le dio una llave-Kafei, por favor llévalas a su habitación, me imagino deben estar muy cansadas.

-Preferimos esperarlo, gracias-Saria estaba algo avergonzada por la atención especial.

-No es necesario, prometo alcanzarlas luego-se apresuró a decir Link-a mi también me gustaría descansar un poco.

Al final se retiraron, tardaron un poco en subir las escaleras para ver si podían escuchar algo de la plática, pero lo poco que escucharon (algo de un Carnaval, de una ampliación y de un Skull Kid) no lo comprendieron, así que se dieron por vencidas.

-No creo que hayas venido simplemente de visita-se atrevió a decir Anju.

-Pues no-el rostro del hylian se puso serio-la verdad es que solo estamos de paso.

-Los niños se pondrán tristes, les encanta que estés con ellos-se sentó en un sillón y le indicó a Link que también se sentara- Bueno, dime que puedo hacer por ustedes.

-¿No recuerdas si Sheik vino aquí?

-¿Tu amigo?-Anju cerró los ojos, para tratar de concentrarse-….pues…no, no lo he visto.

-¿Y una chica llamada Zelda?

-…-guardó silencio un momento-Sí, hace unos…creo unos dos meses tuvimos a una chica con ese nombre, pero no se quedó mucho.

-Seguramente Impa hizo la reservación-dijo en voz baja, sabía mejor que nadie que cuando Zelda viajaba no le gustaba ser una "Princesa" y si el Rey o algún soldado hubieran hecho la reservación, Anju la habría recordado rápidamente- ¿Estaba bien?

-¿Eh?-la pregunta la tomó desprevenida- sí, es decir no se veía enferma ni estaba herida, pero la noté un poco nerviosa.

-¿Te dijo por qué?

-Conversamos muy poco, como se quedó apenas dos días-recargó la cabeza en la pared.- recuerdo me confesó que era la primera vez que viajaba sola y que le encantaría que un amigo suyo-Link se sonrojó- la hubiera acompañado, eso fue todo.

-Gracias por todo Anju-se levantó- ahora si me disculpas, creo que voy a dormir un poco.

Gracias a la poca información reunida, estaba seguro de que Zelda aún continuaba en Whinderiah.

………………………….

Despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

El cuarto tenía dos camas, él dormía en una y en la otra no se encontraba nadie. Dedujo que sus amigas ya se habían levantado y estarían recorriendo Clock Town.

Tuvo otro sueño extraño, Saria y él luchaban contra unas extrañas manos de agua que trataban de sumergirlos en el fondo de un río…lleno de cadáveres.

Malon fue la primera en ser capturada, seguida de Saria. Link se recordaba protegiendo a alguien antes que las manos los sujetaran a ambos. Después despertó.

"_Muchas cosas pasan en el río, tal vez puedas encontrar algo interesante"_

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar esa frase.

En Hyrule había resultado correcta, en cierta forma gracias a ella pudo enterarse que Ruto se había ido, ¿Y si algo pasaba en Termina también?

-Pero no hay río-se dijo- aunque hay lugares con agua: el pantano, incluso Ikana y…-se detuvo de golpe- ¡La gran bahía! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? Después de todo ahí viven los zoras de Termina.

……………………….

Las encontró desayunando en la cocina, charlando alegremente con Navi y Kafei. Según le dijeron habían dormido unas 12 horas.

-¿Dónde está Epona?-preguntó una vez todos terminaron de desayunar.

-Mamá les estaba dando de comer a sus caballos-dijo Kafei.

-Bien, porque a donde vamos los necesitaremos.

El Stock Pot Inn había cambiado mucho, incluso un pequeño establo fue construido, pues muchos de los huéspedes tenían caballos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-quiso saber Malon.

-A la Gran Bahía, quiero ver si los zoras no saben algo de Ruto.

Siguiendo a Link no fue difícil llegar. Ambas chicas estaban impresionadas pues nunca antes habían visto el mar.

Link sugirió que lo esperaran mientras iba en busca de los zoras, pero esta vez ellas se negaron y quisieron ir con él. Un pescador aceptó prestarles un bote.

-¿Y van a estar bien?- Burak, el caballo de Malon trotaba alegremente con Epona.

-Si, no les pasará nada malo. Pueden ir a pasear por su cuenta, Epona conoce muy bien este lugar.

………………………….

-¡Buenos días, Alcalde!

El hombre de cabello azul respondió al saludo con una sonrisa, si bien no se sentía con muchos ánimos para sonreír.

Poco después de su boda con Anju, Kafei había sido elegido alcalde de Clock Town.

Estaba un tanto agotado, dentro de poco empezarían con la planeación para el próximo Carnaval, y ya de por sí eso lo preocupaba bastante cuando se encontró con otro detalle más.

Su esposa le contó que Link estaba de visita, eso estaba bien, le agradada la idea de tenerlo en Clock Town y sus hijos también estarían felices.

"_Pero no se quedará por mucho tiempo, ¿podrás mantener todo bajo control hasta que regrese?"_

-Skull Kid-recordó.

Era un día tranquilo, llevó a su familia a un día de campo en las afueras de Clock town, ya casi estaban terminando cuando empezó a llover. Le dijo a Anju que se adelantara con los niños mientras él se encargaba de guardar lo demás.

Metió el mantel y algunos alimentos que quedaron en la canasta y justo cuando se disponía a irse, una lucecita atrajo su atención.

La recordaba bien, se trataba de Talt, el hada compañera de Skull Kid que había acompañado a Link en su primera aventura en Termina.

Eso era extraño, porque tanto Skull Kid como sus hadas se mostraban sólo el día del Carnaval, por una promesa que había hecho con Link. Y aún faltaba mucho para el Carnaval, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

El Skull Kid se encontraba sentado en una rama, tocando su flauta. Dejó de tocar y señaló en dirección a la Gran Bahía.

Lo único que dijo fue que Link vendría antes de tiempo, luego desapareció a la vez que decía: _"Pero no se quedará por mucho tiempo, ¿podrás mantener todo bajo control hasta que regrese?"_

No entendía que podrían significar esas palabras, pero suponía eran importantes.

No le contó nada a Anju para no preocuparla.

Quizá la Gran Hada estuviera enterada de algo, por eso se dirigía a verla.

¿Qué quería decir Skull Kid con "mantener todo bajo control"?

………………..

Se encontraban en el Zora Hall, Saria observaba atenta a un grupo de Zoras en lo que parecía un escenario, tocando sus instrumentos musicales. Link los miró complacido.

-¿EH?...esperen un momento…-los miró con más atención.-1,2,3…¿Tres?...¡Tres!-gritó sin notar la confusión de sus amigas-¿En donde esta Lulu?

La zora estaba encerrada en su habitación. Apenas los vio entrar les dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Junto a ella se encontraban algunos niños Zora, y acostada en una cama estaba…

-El resto del grupo esta molesto porque no he podido ir a los ensayos-acarició con ternura unos cabellos azules-pero me da algo de tristeza dejarla sola.

Una niña miraba a su alrededor con desconcierto, aquellos extraños la habían asustado, por lo que se aferró a Lulu.

Saria comentó que la niña parecía una kokiri, por la forma en que estaba vestida. Su cabello era azul y sus ojos también eran azules, pero de un tono más obscuro.

No habían muchos detalles sobre ella, la encontraron en el mar y todos pensaron que estaba muerta, pero despertó poco después; solo hablaba con Lulu y sus hijos, con nadie más. Lulu intentó averiguar de donde era o cual era su nombre, pero resultó imposible, pues la pequeña se echaba a llorar cada vez que le preguntaban.

-Lo único que se sobre ella es que tiene un hermano-dijo la zora-quiere verlo, pero no dice nada más.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?-se acercó Malon sonriéndole- Mi nombre es Malon, ellos son Saria y Link, ¿Tu como te llamas?...-espero un poco, pero no hubo respuesta- Nosotros venimos de Hyrule, ¿De donde eres?...-a pesar de sus intentos, estaba claro que la niña no hablaría.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Link. Ella dudó un momento, luego vio sus manos y las puso al frente, una totalmente abierta y en la otra solo mostrando tres dedos.- Ah, ¿Tienes ocho años?- asintió levemente.

-Bien- Lulu estaba más que sorprendida- Es la primera vez que es tan abierta con alguien además de nosotros.

"_¿Abierta?"_ Pensó Saria con cierto sarcasmo _"Parece que Link le agrada"_

-Oye Link, sigue hablando con ella- lo motivó la kokiri.

-¿Qué le digo?

-Pues…cualquier cosa-se cruzó de brazos- tal vez a ti si te conteste.

-Esta bien-dijo no muy convencido- ¿Qué te puedo decir?...ellas son mis amigas-señaló a Saria y Malon- son buenas, también podrías hablar con ellas si quieres-la niña las miró- no te harán daño…

Mientras Link hablaba con ella, las chicas se retiraron un poco y Lulu aprovechó para ir con ellas.

-No creo que sea del pueblo-Malon suspiró.- Hubiéramos visto gente buscándola aquí, o algunos avisos en la posada o que se yo.

-Estas en lo correcto, no es de el pueblo-intervino Lulu- ya varios zoras fueron a avisar que una niña estaba con nosotros, pero nadie pareció reconocerla.

-No pudo haber llegado así como así-comentó Saria- tal vez viajaba en un barco.

-No pasan muchos barcos por la Gran Bahía-aclaró Lulu. _"Y menos ahora."_

-…te explicaré-Link continuaba conversando con la niña- estamos buscando a una amiga, ella es una Princesa…

-Quiero ver a mi hermano…-todos callaron de golpe- por favor, quiero ver a mi hermano.

-¡Habló!-gritó Link. El resto estaban muy sorprendidos para decir algo, más no los hijos de Lulu quienes daban saltitos de alegría.- ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?

- No lo recuerdo-bajó la mirada- tengo que encontrar a mi hermano.

-Tranquila, primero debes decirnos de donde vienes- Malon se hincó para quedar a su altura. La niña negó con la cabeza- ¿Tampoco lo recuerdas?

-No me acuerdo de nada-exclamó sollozando- pero se que tengo que encontrar a mi hermano.

Ahora Link era quien no hablaba, Saria se acercó a él.

-¿En que estas pensando?

-Ni siquiera ella sabe algo sobre sí misma, no se como podemos ayudarla-suspiró.-Además aún debemos ir a Whinderiah y es muy peligroso llevarla con nosotros.

-Pero tampoco quieres dejarla aquí sola-dijo la sabia- Lulu dice que nadie en el pueblo sabe quien es ella.

La niña se levantó de la cama y se puso sus botitas café. Parecía muy decidida cuando gritó:

-¡Por favor llévenme con ustedes!- Link, Saria y Malon se acercaban a la puerta- quiero ir con ustedes.

-Ellos tienen cosas muy importantes que hacer-Lulu la tomó de la mano- pero volverán después.

-¡Link, por favor déjame ir contigo!-se soltó de Lulu y corrió hacia el hylian.

Los cuatro se miraban sin saber que decir, al final él intervino.

-Si Lulu te da permiso, puedes venir con nosotros-dijo. La zora le envió una mirada inquisitiva, pero al final asintió- Esta bien.

………………………..

-Espero que te sientas feliz-reprochó Saria. Se dirigían rumbo al Rancho Romani.-No te entiendo, dijiste que era peligroso que nos acompañara.

-Seguro Link tendrá sus razones-Malon y Saria montaban a Burak, Link iba en Epona con la niña-¿Verdad?

El hylian no les respondió. La niña se veía calmada y algo cansada, bostezó.

No les tomó mucho descubrir que era algo tímida y callada, aunque había aceptado a hablar con ellos.

En el Rancho pudieron ver a algunas vacas pastando tranquilamente. Mas lejos, una chica vestida con una túnica blanca y el cabello recogido en dos coletas, practicaba con un arco, lanzando flechas a una especie de globos con forma extraña. La joven se detuvo cuando notó que se acercaban.

-¡Romani!-saludó alegremente Malon, bajando de un salto de Burak.-¡Hace mucho que no te veía, como haz crecido!

-Lo mismo te digo-guardó una flecha.- ¡Y Grasshopper también viene contigo!

-¿Aún le dices así?-la chica del Rancho Lon Lon se avergonzó.-Ya no somos niños.

-Como tu digas…Canary-le sonrió de forma traviesa.- y trajeron más gente-antes que Link pudiera presentarlas, incluso antes de bajarse de Epona, Romani habló- Tú serás Leaf porque tus ropas son verdes, y las hojas de los árboles también-señaló a Saria, quien con dificultades logró bajar del caballo- y tú serás…Marina, porque tienes el mar en lo ojos-la niña bajó ayudada por el hylian, Romani la veía fijamente- valla, incluso hueles como la sal del mar-sonrió- Marina…¡Sí! me gusta tu nombre.

-Siempre se porta de la misma manera-una mujer apareció tras Romani, se trataba de Cremia- espero no los moleste.

Romani, emocionada, prácticamente arrastró a Saria en cuanto notó que tenía una ocarina. La joven estaba ansiosa por mostrarle el Rancho y hacerse de una nueva amiga, la kokiri no pudo negarse.

Los demás entraron a la casa de las hermanas, Malon se quedó con Cremia y Link llevó a "Marina" a un cuarto donde pudiera descansar.

-No tardará mucho para que anochezca-le dijo a la niña- mejor que intentes dormir.

-Uh…¿Link?-"Marina"-señaló un espejo y Link se lo dio. La chiquilla veía su rostro con mucha atención, como si tratara de descubrir algún detalle especial. Al final lo dejó, decepcionada- No veo nada.

-¿Nada de qué?-preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Romani dijo que yo tenía el mar en los ojos-frunció el ceño- ¡Pero no veo nada!

-Déjame ver-le regresó el espejo- Romani tiene razón, tus ojos son del mismo color que el mar y tu mirada es clara, muy pura-le sonrió- Romani acertó, el nombre te queda muy bien…¿Marina?-con cierta preocupación descubrió que su nueva amiga se puso pálida de pronto, aún sosteniendo el espejo frente a su rostro- ¿Marina, te sientes bien?

-¡Mi hermano!-gritó- ¡Mi hermano me dijo lo mismo hace tiempo!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de alegría- ¡Mi nombre es Marina!

Link estaba feliz, era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con ella y el haber recordado su nombre le había devuelto a ella también la felicidad, aunque no pudiera recordar nada más. _"Poco a poco" _pensó _"seguro que los recuerdos volverán poco a poco."_

La niña se metió en la cama, Link le deseó buenas noches y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente. Luego cerró la puerta y salió, para dejarla dormir tranquila.

Todavía pasó un buen tiempo para que Marina pudiera conciliar el sueño.

…………………………………..

Antes que nada les aclaro una cosa, efectivamente, Marina es la misma niña con la que Zelda se encontró al principio. Ya no diré nada más:P

Malon es Canary porque tiene una bonita voz (recordemos que Romani le puso un nombre a Link, ¿Por qué no a sus amigas tbn?). Saria es Leaf….debido a mi falta de imaginación T.T y Marina…simplemente es Marina U, más adelante verán mucho sobre ella.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme review!

Se que me tardé un poquito en actualizar, pero….La escuela! T.T es mi último mes antes de entrar a la universidad y estoy demasiado ocupada, por eso se me dificulta un poco escribir el fic, pero no pienso dejarlo y lo continuaré tan pronto como pueda.

Espero que sigan pendientes.

BYE!


	6. CAP5: LA HERMANA DE LINK

**CAP 5: LA HERMANA DE LINK**

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Link y Marina juraría que parecían verdaderos hermanos, y seguro se sorprenderían aún más al saber que tenían menos de un día de conocerse.

-Vamos Marina, come tu desayuno.

-Pero no tengo hambre-la niña miraba inapetente su comida.

-Si no comes no vas a crecer-Link mordió un trozo de pan, seguido por un trago de leche- ¿Ves? Sabe muy bien, además si no comes Cremia se pondrá triste porque desprecias su comida.

Marina esperó un poco, suspiró y finalmente empezó a comer.

-¿Ves que no te iba a pasar nada malo?

-Aja…-respondió desganada.

De ellos Saria había sido la primera en levantarse y también la primera en desayunar. En ese momento se encontraba dando un paseo y pensando.

Ciertamente, Link se había entendido muy bien (tal vez demasiado) con Marina. Claro, la niñita estaba sola y sin ningún recuerdo de a donde ir o si tenía familia además de su hermano a quien tampoco sabía donde encontrar. ¿Por qué, entonces, toda esa situación la hacía sentirse intranquila?

Una idea atravesó su mente.

"_NO ESTOY CELOSA"_

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar alejar ese pensamiento.

¿Celos¡NO! Marina era solo una niña…_"Técnicamente yo también lo soy¡Pero ese no es el punto!"_Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, a lo lejos algunas vacas pastaban y podía ver a Romani (su nueva amiga) practicando con el arco, suspiró _"Maldición¿Por qué Link siempre tiene que ser tan popular con las mujeres?...y no estoy celosa."_

Aún con esa idea en mente, fue capaz de descubrir otro pequeño pensamiento.

"_¿Y si ella nos esta ocultando algo?...y si fuera así¿Qué podría ocultarnos?"_

………………………..

-¡Vacas!

-¿Nunca habías visto una, Marina?-preguntó Romani.

-Al menos no una que estuviera tan cerca.

-Las vacas de este rancho son especiales, producen la mejor leche del mundo-dijo Romani- es por eso que me siento orgullosa de llevar el mismo nombre que el Rancho, y mi hermana siempre dice que…

-Ya veo, se irán hoy.

-Si, aún nos queda mucho por recorrer antes de llegar a Whinderiah-Link se encontraba dentro de la casa con Cremia- y entre más rápido lleguemos será mejor.

-En ese caso, toma-le entregó una bolsa- son algunas provisiones para el viaje, pero no creo que sean suficientes para todos.

-Son suficientes, créeme-la puerta se abrió de pronto.

-¡Hermana!-se trataba de Romani- Ha ocurrido un accidente ¡Vengan!

Corriendo lo más rápido posible, la siguieron hasta un lugar donde se encontraba un pequeño grupo de vacas, tirada ahí, llorando, estaba Marina.

-¡LIIIIIINK!-gritó al verlo mientras alzaba los brazos para que la levantara.

La niña tenía algunos raspones en los brazos y estaba cubierta de polvo. La malla se había abierto en la rodilla, dejando ver una pequeña herida que sangraba.

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí!-exclamó Cremia mirando a su hermana.

-Solo estábamos jugando-explicó- Marina intentó montar una de las vacas, pero parece que la vaca no quería jugar y la arrojó al suelo.

Aún en los brazos del hylian, la niña simplemente no paraba de llorar. Cremia fue a buscar algunos vendajes y se llevó a Romani, pues de esa forma aprovecharía para regañarla por no haber tenido cuidado.

Sentada en la mesa, Marina aún sollozaba.

-Solo son unos rasponcitos- Link le sacudió el polvo de la ropa- no es nada serio.

-¡Pero me asustó!

-Te aseguro que la vaca no quería lastimarte-tomó un pañuelo y lo mojó con agua, para limpiar la sangre de la rodilla- fue un accidente.

-Pero me duele-alegó.

-Se como se siente-sonrió- yo también me lastimé algunas veces cuando monté a Epona las primeras ocasiones.

-¿Tu también?-Marina lo miró entre sorprendida y admirada. Luego miró al piso.-Oye Link…quiero pedirte algo-dijo apenada- Quiero que tú…

………………………..

La kokiri regresó de su paseo a tiempo para ver como Cremia continuaba regañando a su hermana menor.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Marina tuvo un accidente, Link esta con ella-respondió la mayor, seria- Creo que es muy lindo-su expresión se suavizó-¿No? quiero decir, que apenas se conocen y parecen verdaderos…

…………………………..

Link parpadeó un par de veces antes de decir algo. Marina parecía muy decidida.

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Quiero que tú seas mi hermano!

El hylian se sonrojó ante esa petición, de nuevo. Sobraba decir que la encontraba muy tierna y que se sentía halagado, halagado y avergonzado.

En todos lo años que llevaba de Héroe, nadie le había pedido que fuera un "hermano".

-¿O no se puede?-los ojos de Marina se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿No quieres que sea tu hermana?

-No es eso, es que…-ante la falta de un buen argumento para negarse guardó silencio-¡Ah¿Pero que pasará con tu verdadero hermano?

-Estará bien, siempre quise tener más hermanitos con quienes jugar y que me cuidaran.-colocó una expresión suplicante- Por favor ¿Quieres ser mi hermano?

-mmmm….Esta bien-ambos sonrieron- a partir de hoy, yo voy a ser tu hermano.

Cremia entró no mucho después, Saria aún estaba escuchando las explicaciones de Romani.

Una vez que terminó de vendar las heridas de Marina, Link fue a hablar con ella.

-¿Dónde esta Malon?

-En el establo con los caballos, quería tener todo listo para cuando se fueran.

- Ya veo- el hylian se aseguró que nadie más escuchara-Cremia, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor….

………………………………….

-¡Ya está!

La chica se sacudió un poco de polvo y se quitó algunas hebras de paja que quedaron sobre su cabello. En ese momento se encontraba dando de beber a Epona y Burak.

-Será un largo viaje, así que deben aprovechar la atención mientras puedan-recibió como respuesta un relincho- Al menos estaremos con Link.

Corrección, al menos ELLA estaría con Link, tal vez no lo tendría solo para ella, pero de todas formas era feliz. Aquella era la primera ocasión que podía acompañarlo en un viaje, si bien al principio las cosas no salieron como las planeó (nunca pensó que podría ser devorada por una manada de wolvos hambrientos), ahora todo estaba en calma.

La pregunta era ¿Por cuánto tiempo, antes que algo volviera a atacarlos?

Al final no le importaba realmente, solo quería estar con Link.

Recordó las ocasiones en Hyrule cuando Link la visitaba en el rancho y ella le sugería que "salieran a dar un paseo". El joven aceptaba, contento, pero la mayoría de las veces aquellos paseos se veían interrumpidos gracias a Ruto y en otras pocas a Zelda (o bien a Sheik).

Con frecuencia se preguntaba que pensaría Link de ella. La chica conocía muy bien la reputación de "Gran héroe y Valiente guerrero" que se había formado a través de los años, así como su relación especial con la Princesa Zelda. Esto la deprimía un poco¿Qué posibilidades tenía ella, una simple granjera contra una princesa?

-Basta de pensar así- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, seguida por una sonrisa forzada- Ay, Link…-dijo en un suspiro- ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de qué?

Malon palideció al ver que el hylian había entrado y se sonrojó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndola así? _"¡Debe pensar que soy patética!"_ Maldijo en voz baja y le dio la espalda.

Sintió la mano de Link en su hombro y se sonrojó todavía más.

-Ay¿Por qué todas se portan raro?-exclamó- Saria también se pone así a veces.

Estaba demasiado atenta, rezando para que su corazón se mantuviera en el lugar correcto, pues de pronto había comenzado a latir muy rápido.

Escuchó a Link pronunciar su nombre un tanto preocupado y se obligó a tranquilizarse. _"Farore, dame valor…."_

-Te estaba hablando-continuó él- esto es muy difícil para mí.

-¿Di-dificil?-tartamudeó- ¿Qué qui-qui-quieres decirme?

-Este…-dudó- pues…aunque este viaje sea algo peligroso, me siento feliz de que vengas con nosotros.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó la joven, ilusionada.

-Malon, sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mí…

-Aja…-alzó su rostro para ver mejor a Link- tu también eres muy importante y especial para mí.

-Y no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara-expresó preocupado- no se como decir esto, pero bueno¿podrías…cerrar tus ojos?

-¿Y eso para qué?-preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Solo hazlo-dijo Link, bajando la mirada.

"_¿Para qué¡Como que para qué, Malon eres una tonta¿Acaso no es obvio?_" se regañó a si misma. No queriendo perder más tiempo, lo obedeció y cerró los ojos.

Y espero….

Escuchaba los relinchos de los caballos.

Y espero…..

De pronto todos los sonidos se detuvieron.

Y espero…..

Hasta que escuchó como la puerta del establo se abría y se cerraba.

-¡Link!-corrió precipitadamente tras él, pero se encontró con que había atrancado la puerta, dejándola dentro.-¡Link, ábreme!

-Lo siento mucho, Malon- murmuró- pero si algo te pasa y no puedo protegerte, jamás me lo perdonaría-recordó su sueño. Y el nuevo que tuvo la noche anterior.

En el sueño, podía ver a Malon en lo que parecían ser unas cuevas, pero no estaba sola.

Algo provocó un derrumbe y Malon y su acompañante terminaron atrapados.

Link no se veía en ninguna parte.

Esta vez no hubo voces que le dijeran que fuera al río, y no sabía si sentirse aliviado o intranquilo por eso.

Pensó en Saria y en Marina, su nueva hermanita.

Todo parecía indicar que en Whinderiah vivirían situaciones extremadamente riesgosas.

Zelda también estaba ahí, tal vez herida o prisionera.

No podía olvidarse de Ruto, de quien no tenía ninguna pista sobre donde podría estar, nunca hubiera imaginado que la Princesa de los zoras se marcharía así como así, sin siquiera explicar las razones de su partida.

Al final no había tenido el valor para decirle a Malon que se quedara en el Rancho, simplemente la había encerrado y se sentía algo culpable por ello. Pero al menos no estaría sola, Saria y Marina le harían compañía.

………………………

-¿Por qué no puedo ir?

-Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes y podrías aburrirte mucho si me acompañaras-explicó a Marina.

-Prometo estar seria y no molestarte-dijo la chiquilla.

-Volveré por ti en cuanto termine lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Prometido?-inquirió no muy convencida. Link asintió- Creo que estará bien.

…………………………….

Se sentía algo mal por no haberle dicho toda la verdad, pero no quería exponerla, Marina ya había sufrido bastante.

Se encontró con que Saria aún seguía paseando por los alrededores del rancho (aunque no había muchos lugares que recorrer. _"Supongo que así será más fácil, Cremia le explicará todo en cuanto regrese"._

-Vete con cuidado y no preocupes por nada-dijo Cremia- ellas estarán bien aquí.

-Lo se…-en su rostro había culpa- ¿Lista Epona? Todavía queda un largo camino antes de llegar a Whinderiah.

La yegua relinchó y salió a todo galope del Rancho Romani.

……………………

Se encontraban en las afueras de Termina.

-Si todo sale bien, creo que podemos regresar aquí en unos…-Epona se sacudió inquieta y Link estuvo por caer.-¿Qué pasa?- fue embestido por una liana, que consiguió derribarlo.

-¿Por qué me dejaste atrás?-la Sabia del bosque lo miraba furiosa.

-¡Me lastimaste!-se defendió mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

-¿Por qué, Link?-continuó aparentando no haberlo escuchado- ¿Crees que solo te retrasaría¿O acaso crees que soy una inútil que no puede cuidarse sola?

-¡Nada de eso!-la kokiri se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta- Ya perdí a dos de mis amigas¿Qué tal si tú eres la próxima?

-…-bajó la mirada, para ocultar su sonrojo- No es justo que pases solo por esto, en esta ocasión necesitaras toda la ayuda posible-apretó los puños- y yo estoy harta de no hacer nada, si puedo ayudarte en lo que sea, aunque sea algo pequeño, estaré muy feliz.

-Saria…-le sonrió- De todas formas¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Te escuché hablando con Cremia y decidí adelantarme tomando una ruta más corta solo por si acaso, y veo que no me equivoqué.

-¡Yo también voy!

Los amigos distinguieron a quien pertenecía la voz, Marina llegó corriendo y respiraba agitadamente.

-¡Marina!-Link observó a la niña, quien había recorrido una larga distancia para alcanzarlo- ¡Te dije que me esperaras, me desobedeciste!

-Nunca dijiste por cuanto tiempo tenía que esperarte ni en donde-repuso alegremente.- Yo quiero ir también.

-Pero es peligroso.

-Perdí a mi otro hermano- lo abrazó- ¡No quiero perderte a ti también! Recuerda que yo soy tu hermanita.

La escena era conmovedora, pero Saria no podía evitar pensar que había algo raro. _"Por más rápido que corra, nunca hubiera podido alcanzarnos…será mejor que la vigile, solo para estar seguros"._

-Esta bien, no hay tiempo que perder-contempló a Epona- Creo que no podrá llevarnos a todos, sería demasiado peso para ella…

…………………..

-¡No es justo!

-Vamos, él volverá…

-¡Pero no es justo!-la chica se negaba a salir del establo- ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme?

-Pero Malon…

-Y Saria y Marina se escaparon- comenzó a llorar- si tan solo no me hubiera confiado…

-Link solo se preocupaba por ti, no quería que corrieras peligro.

-¡Lo que pasa es que solo soy un estorbo!-rompió a llorar con más fuerza.

Cremia se alejó silenciosamente, lo mejor era dejarla sola hasta que se calmara un poco y entonces hablaría con ella.

Romani observó alejarse a su hermana y se acercó a Malon.

-¿Quieres ir con él, verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Que si quieres ir con él-le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero ir con él! Pero solo soy un estorbo…

-No es así- sacó su arco- y yo puedo ayudarte a que seas más fuerte. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

La joven se limpió las lágrimas y asintió, observando a su nueva maestra con mucha atención.

……………………………

La verdad es que no pensaba actualizar hoy U (Denle las gracias a Dialirvi ¬¬U)

Pero en fin, aquí esta un nuevo cap, espero que les guste.

Saben? Creo que inconcientemente me proyecté U…siempre he querido una adorable y linda mocosa que sea mi hermana menor! O bien tener un hermano mayor como Link (aunque pensándolo bien….que Link fuera mi hermano sería un desperdicio T.T)

Saria esta algo paranoica (y la verdad no la culpo :P) ¿Quién es realmente Marina? Sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán.

Otra cosa, ACLARACIÓN: ESTE FIC NO ES NI SERA DE LA PAREJA DE MALON Y LINK, A LINK LE GUSTA ZELDA. Tengo otros planes para Malon…y alguien más :P

Espero sigan al pendiente, y gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y tbn a los que me dejan review.

BYE!


	7. CAP6: LA CACERIA INICIA

**CAP 6: LA CACERÍA INICIA**

-Deja de reírte-ordenó una voz masculina a otra más aguda, de una mujer.

-Al final sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo-se movía casi sin tocar el suelo y al final se sentó en un trono de la sala obscura donde se encontraban. El hombre le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria- Esta bien, esta bien…-se levantó- ¿Feliz?

-Se acercan cada vez más.

-¿Y…..?-se cruzó de brazos- ¿Debo preocuparme por eso?

-Después de todo lo que hemos escuchado, deberías.

-Eso solo hace las cosas más divertidas-sonrió- aunque para ser sincera, no creí fuera a llegar tan rápido.

-¿Entonces que piensas hacer?-por respuesta obtuvo una risita burlona- ¡Deja de reírte YA!

-Huummm-parecía como una niñita regañada- Solo me divierto, no hay nada malo con eso.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!-movió una mano, creando una pequeña corriente de agua- Lo se todo sobre él-susurró en tono confiado- ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, y no me refiero a esos rumores tontos que la gente dice.

-¿Cómo lo…

-¿Se?-se adelantó a su pregunta- digamos que un pajarito azul me lo dijo-la corriente tomó la forma de un espejo, ella batió las palmas alegremente- ¡Bien! van por buen camino, en menos de una semana estarán aquí.

-Sigo sin entender porque estas tan contenta.

-Tú preocúpate por tus asuntos y déjame a mí el resto-comenzaba a oírse un tanto fastidiada- Ah, y una cosa más…

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-arqueó una ceja, estaba a punto de irse.

-Necesitamos más "ayudantes".

-¡QUÉ!-el hombre casi cae por la impresión- ¿No te basta con los que hay?

-Se agotan demasiado rápido-alegó- necesito más, o si no tendré que hacerle una pequeña visita a…

-¡No!-se recargó contra la pared- déjalo fuera de esto-calló por unos momentos- esta bien, ¿Cómo se supone que debo traerlos?

-Di que vas a hacer limpieza de primavera, que hay que recoger la cosecha, que vas a construir un nuevo castillo- bostezó- yo que se, tu eres el que manda.

Salió furioso del cuarto.

¿El que manda? Lo cierto es que ya no estaba tan seguro de eso. No podía recordar si las cosas habían estado peor antes que ella llegara.

"_Al final todo valdrá la pena, ¿Verdad? volveremos a ser el paraíso que éramos en el pasado, hace tanto tiempo…"_pensó para consolarse. "_¿Qué importan algunas vidas si se puede salvar a todo un reino?"_

En la sala, la joven estaba en el trono, junto al cual había otro un poco más grande.

-Tú eres mi presa…-canturreó viendo en el espejo una imagen- y yo te voy a atrapar.

……………………….

Los tres viajaban cómodamente en Epona, la yegua no había tenido ningún problema en transportarlos, solo hubo un pequeño inconveniente cuanto Link ayudó a subir a Marina. La niña estaba asustada y al aferrarse con fuerza a Epona, provocó que esta se asustara también, por fortuna no pasó nada grave.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Link al notar que Epona se detenía.

Relinchó nerviosa y comenzó a retroceder, todos se sujetaron con fuerza.

-¡Basta, Epona!- la llamó Link- Deja de moverte o todos caeremos…

Pareció reaccionar y volvió a avanzar, pero muy lentamente. Lo que menos quería era lastimar a Link y a las demás, pero simplemente aquel lugar la ponía muy nerviosa, si por lo menos Burak siguiera ahí...

-Mejor pararemos aquí-anunció el hylian. No tenía caso forzar a Epona a continuar, la experiencia le había enseñado que ella podía ser muy confiable y que de alguna extraña manera, podía entenderlo.

-Hermano…-Link tardó un poco en responder, aún no se acostumbraba a que Marina le llamara así- ¿A dónde va?

-¿Saria?-observó a la kokiri alejándose- no te preocupes, ella estará bien.

Un poco alejada, la kokiri había podido concentrarse lo suficiente para poder establecer contacto con Lucy. Habían hablado en Termina, en el Rancho Romani y como Saria pensaba, Lucy estaba muy preocupada, también estaba al tanto de Marina.

_-Pero si solo es una niñita._

_-Hay algo en ella que no me acaba de convencer._

_-¿No será que estas celosa?-_cuestionó el hada_- digo, parece que Link le presta mucha atención._

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!-gritó en voz alta, temió que los otros la hubieran escuchado-_lo que quiero decir es…resulta un poco sospechoso que haya llegado con nosotros así como así, y que se haya encariñado con Link tan rápido._

_-Otra vez Link…_

_-¿Me entiendes o no?_

_-Claro que te entiendo, después de todo soy tu hada-_la kokiri imaginó a Lucy revoloteando alegremente-_ pero antes de cualquier cosa, deberías observarla, tratar de conocer lo más posible de ella._

_-Me parece una muy buena idea-_escuchó que gritaban su nombre- _me están buscando, debo irme ya._

_-Adiós y ten cuidado-_ dijo el hada para despedirse.

-¿En donde te habías metido?

-Hablando con Lucy, todo bien en el bosque y no hay ninguna novedad con las Gerudo, ah, ni Zelda ni Ruto han aparecido aún-la sabia se sentó con Link y Marina, junto a una fogata- ¿Te preocupa algo?-él negó con la cabeza- Te noto algo nervioso.

-Dije que estoy bien, no estoy nervioso-se dejó caer en el suelo- ya tengo sueño, me voy a dormir ¡Buenas noches!-y cerró los ojos.

-¿Buenas noches? ¡Ni siquiera ha obscurecido aún!-exclamó viendo al cielo.

-Yo también me voy a dormir-anunció Marina, acurrucándose a un lado de su hermano.

Saria suspiró, entre confundida y resignada. Volvió a ver el cielo.

-Bueno, creo que mejor dormiré también, después de todo, aún queda un largo viaje.

………………………..

¿Nervioso?

¡Claro que estaba nervioso!

Prácticamente todos sus sueños eran sobre desastres que lo lastimarían a él y a las demás. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, tanto Saria como Marina lo acompañaban, al menos Malon estaba a salvo en Termina.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, experimentó una sensación de paz que hacía mucho no tenía. Se sentía protegido, nada ni nadie podría dañarlo y toda esa paz provenía de una mujer.

¿La conocía? No lo sabía.

¿La había visto antes? No estaba seguro.

Pero aún así se sintió feliz al ver que ella le sonreía calidamente.

Link iba a hablarle, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, ella comenzó a moverse flotando y él la siguió. No sabía bien porqué, pero quería…no, necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

La mujer se detuvo de pronto, frente a dos caminos:

Ella señaló a su derecha, hacia un espeso bosque y volvió a sonreír.

Luego simplemente despareció.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó.

-¿estas despierto?

-¿Saria…?-el hylian notó que faltaba alguien- ¡Marina!

-Tu hermanita se levantó a la media noche y aún no ha regresado-señaló ella. Había pasado una hora.

-No se a donde pudo haber ido.

-Lo mismo me gustaría saber.

-¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Qué tal si la atacan? ¡Saria, debemos ir a buscarla!

Los dos se levantaron y cientos de ideas llenaron la mente de Saria, la principal: ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo una niña pequeña sola y tan tarde?

No tuvieron que caminar mucho, Marina caminaba tranquilamente hasta que los vio, entonces se puso algo nerviosa, aunque intentó disimularlo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Link la abrazó- estábamos muy preocupados.

-Perdón…-musitó- pero tenía que ir a…-se topó con la mirada severa de Saria y guardó silencio.

-Esta bien, Marina ¿A dónde fuiste?-la niña dijo algo en voz baja- ¿A dónde?-lo decía en voz tan baja que no podía escucharla.

-Fui al…baño-se ruborizó.

Como Link notó que su hermanita se sentía algo incómoda al hablar de eso, no insistió más. Le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-La próxima vez que tengas alguna "emergencia" de cualquier tipo avísanos a Saria o a mí.

-¿Y si están dormidos?

-Entonces despiértanos-miró al cielo- aún faltan algunas horas para que amanezca ¿Les parece bien que regresemos a dormir un poco?

Los dos hermanos caminaban juntos, pero Saria iba algo rezagada.

"_A mi no me engañas, se que hay algo en ti que no es normal…"_

……………………………..

La mujer se encontraba en el centro de una habitación, más específicamente, en una especie de calabozos. La rodeaban unos contenedores metálicos y el suelo estaba cubierto por charcos de agua.

Juntó las manos en el pecho y las separó lentamente, formando pequeños torrentes de agua que se introdujeron a los contenedores por medio de tuberías.

-¿Qué haces?

-Preparo los cazadores-sonrió de forma burlona- o a los jugadores, como prefieras llamarles.

El hombre se caminaba en círculos por la habitación, su atención se dirigió a un rincón obscuro.

-¡Otra vez!- exclamó molesto viendo a los cuerpos tirados, por fortuna solo estaban desmayados…la mayoría- ¡Por eso es que se agotan tan rápido! Abusas demasiado de ellos.

-Aún quedan algunos con energía suficiente, solo los enviaremos a sus cuartos, les dirás que trabajaron demasiado y que merecen un descanso para recobrar fuerzas-bostezó- con los otros será lo mismo de siempre.

Con un ademán fue arrojando, uno por uno, los cuerpos sin vida a través de un agujero que daba directo a una corriente subterránea. Los cadáveres tardarían algún tiempo en llegar hasta el río.

-Y que no se te olvide…MAS AYUDANTES, pronto será luna llena.

Se escucharon algunos ruidos y chillidos provenientes de las cajas metálicas, algunas se abrieron para mostrar a las criaturas que había en su interior…

………………………………

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Necesitas hacerlo más rápido!- apuraba una joven a otra.

-¡Eso intento, pero es muy difícil!-reclamó Malon, quien apuntaba con un arco a un globo.

-¿Debo recordarte que Link no tenía ni doce años cuando aprendió a usar el arco?

La flecha salió disparada y el globo estalló con un "pop".

-Esta vez le di a siete de diez-sonrió satisfecha- no esta mal.

-Tienes buena puntería, lo admito-dijo Romani- pero tienes que ser más rápida y aún puedes mejorar mucho más.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¡Claro!-batió las palmas, complacida- tienes a la mejor maestra de arquería de toda Termina. Y te recuerdo que yo tuve al mejor maestro de todos.

-¿A, sí?- arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

-Link fue mi maestro, así que técnicamente es como si él te entrenara.

Malon sonrió. _"Un poco más Link, solo un poco más y volveré a verte"._

…………………………

ADVERTENCIA!

La semana de exámenes se acerca a mi escuela, así que… ¬¬U intentaré llegar al cap 10 en esta semana, la última de libertad antes que empiece el suplicio v.vU

Gracias a todos los que han seguido pendientes de mi historia y tbn a aquellos que me dejan review, de verdad se los agradezco mucho.

Recientemente he comenzado a hacer algunos dibujos de Zelda, ahora mismo tengo el de (pasa un camión haciendo mucho ruido) y tbn uno de (ruido de ollas y sartenes cayendo :P), quienes por cierto son muy importantes para el fic :P, luego veré como enviarlos en caso que quieran verlos (primero deberán pensar en quienes son!)

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora (de nuevo creo que el cap me quedó algo corto).

Sigan al pendiente y dejen reviews!

BYE!


	8. CAP7: UN NUEVO CAMINO

**CAP 7: UN NUEVO CAMINO**

Ya era de día y el grupo se encontraba en el tramo final antes de tomar el último camino que los conduciría a Whinderiah.

Todos estaban algo nerviosos, especialmente Link, sobre todo por un detalle.

Ya era de día y aún así el cielo era cubierto por nubes grises, que impedían que la luz del sol llegara por completo.

Desde que habían reanudado la marcha, Epona no dejaba de protestar y mostrar su inconformidad por medio de relinchos. Link se vio obligado a regañarla pues aquellas protestas contribuían a ponerlos todavía más nerviosos, pero Epona por primera vez se negaba a obedecerlo.

-¡Ya basta Epona!

Ella no lo escuchó. Aquel lugar le daba miedo, es decir, llevar a tres personas era un tanto difícil, pero nada comparado con ese territorio tan extraño. Decidió que ya no podía más, tal vez si se negaba a continuar, darían media vuelta y regresarían a Hyrule.

-¡Pero que dem…!

No lo dejó terminar, Epona se sentó de golpe en el suelo provocando que Saria cayera primero, luego Link sobre ella y finalmente una sorprendida Marina.

-¡Levántate, no me dejas respirar!-protestó la sabia.

-No fue culpa mía- miró a la yegua- nunca te habías comportado así antes ¿Qué pasa?-más relinchos a manera de respuesta.- ¡Vamos!- la empujaba intentando levantarla- Debemos seguir, ya no falta mucho.

-Parece que ella no quiere ir-observó Marina al ver que Epona se había echado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y no tenía intenciones de moverse- ¿Y si esta enferma?

-¿Enferma? ¡Bah! Claro que no esta enferma-fingió que buscaba algo- ¡Mira, Epona! Tengo una zanahoria para ti, pero solo te la daré si te levantas…-la yegua se levantó al instante, pero tan pronto comprobó que no había zanahoria, volvió a tirarse.- Muy bien, tu ganas…creo que tendremos que caminar el resto del camino.

Le dio la mano a Marina y llamó a Saria, quien aún intentaba reponerse de la caída

Epona los veía alejarse, se sentía mal por dejarlos solos, pero no quería continuar.

Los esperaría ahí mientras regresaban, conocía bien a Link y lo fuerte que era, pero ni eso bastaba para que se sintiera tranquila.

Al final solo podía esperar por su regreso, y porque estuvieran bien.

……………………….

-eh…¿Saria? Quisiera contarte algo.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, Link.

Se detuvieron para descansar un momento, Link temía que Marina llegara a agotarse y por eso se detenían periódicamente, a Saria aquello simplemente no le gustaba pues era la tercera vez que paraban en una hora.

"_A este paso no llegaremos nunca"_

-Pues verás, hace algunas noches tuve un sueño…-ellos estaban sentados en unas rocas, Marina jugaba en lo que en otro tiempo debió ser un lago, pero que ahora estaba completamente seco- y ahí aparecía una mujer que…

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que no me gustará mucho saber de tu sueño- la sabia se levantó con intención de irse, pero Link la retuvo.

-Espera un poco-insistió- como te decía, ahí aparecía una mujer, era rubia y no pude verle los ojos, llevaba un vestido blanco…y no, no era Zelda- se anticipó al comentario de su amiga- lo raro es que no recuerdo haberla visto nunca, y aún así siento que la extraño.

-Ya veo-Link la miraba, como pidiéndole que opinara- ¿No pasó algo más?

-Ella volaba y no importaba que tan rápido yo corriera, no podía alcanzarla- su voz tenía un tono melancólico- finalmente se detuvo frente a dos caminos y señaló uno, después desapareció- suspiró- pero quería estar con ella por más tiempo, aunque fuera solo un sueño.

Al verlo triste, Saria recordó por un momento cuando él era niño y era la víctima favorita de las burlas y bromas de Mido y los demás en el bosque.

Le resultaba difícil reconocer que desde ese entonces sentía algo especial por Link.

-Pues seguro si la viste es por algo, tal vez incluso podrías conocerla-se levantó y bajó la mirada, pues se había sonrojado- Ay, mira se esta haciendo tarde, creo que deberíamos continuar.

"_Desde que esto empezó Saria se porta de forma muy extraña, como si quisiera ocultarme algo ¿Qué será?_" Pensó el hylian.

………………….

-¡Te dije que me dieras el mapa!

-Ya no me regañes…

-Dijiste que sabías por donde íbamos, ¡Y ahora estamos perdidos!

-No estamos perdidos, Saria, simplemente no…

-Sabemos bien donde estamos, ¡Si me hubieras dado el mapa!

-El hubiera no existe-le extendió al fin el mapa- toma, veamos si puedes sacarnos de aquí.

La kokiri extendió el mapa en el suelo mientras lo observaba con mucha atención.

Primero debía tratar de ubicarse, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde demonios estaban.

Su concentración fue interrumpida por un grito infantil.

-¡Hermano, Saria, encontré el camino!

-Bien hecho hermanita-elogió Link.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes donde estamos.

-Pero encontré el camino-les dio la espalda y empezó a correr- ¡Síganme!

Los condujo a un sendero descuidado y que al parecer no había sido usado en mucho tiempo.

-Aún no lo creo-exclamó Saria- nos regresaste a la ruta correcta sin usar nada para ubicarte, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Creo que fue suerte-dijo no muy convencida, para Saria quedó claro que estaba mintiendo.

-Oye Saria, hacía allá hay otra ruta-señaló otro sendero todavía más descuidado que pasaba por un bosque- revisa el mapa y dime hacia donde va.

-..mmm….no veo que este aquí en ninguna parte-tras darle varias vueltas para intentar ubicarlo se rindió y lo guardó- pero debemos seguir este-indicó el camino que había encontrado la niña.

-¿Crees que nos afectaría mucho tomar otra ruta?

-No veo razón para hacer eso, sería muy arriesgado.

-¿Qué podemos perder?-trató de convencerla, recordaba su sueño con claridad y como la mujer le indicó que tomara el camino del bosque- podría ser un atajo.

-O podríamos perdernos de nuevo.

-Yo voy con mi hermano-Marina se separó un poco de ellos- quien sabe, tal vez haya un pueblito al final del camino, y tal vez si sea un camino más corto.

Puesto que la kokiri tenía toda la intención de gritarle a la niña y regañarla, se limitó a guardar silencio, no quería pelear con ella (más bien no debía), sabía que de hacer eso Link se molestaría mucho.

-Esta bien, Esta bien-intentó mantener la calma- iremos por ahí ¡Pero si nos perdemos luego no vengan a quejarse conmigo!

-Como tu digas-Link sonreía como si no hubiera ningún peligro.

Saria los seguía malhumorada: _"Debí haberme quedado con Epona,"_

Y siguió pensando eso cuando se detuvieron a dormir.

Debido a la falta de luz, les resultó algo difícil medir el tiempo y siguieron andando sin tomar en cuenta que en algún momento tendría que anochecer. De no ser por las protestas de Marina, no se hubieran detenido a dormir nunca.

Esta vez estaban agotados, completamente agotados.

Los árboles talados y los troncos en el suelo dejaban ver que en alguna época ese bosque había servido para proveer de madera, seguramente al Reino de Whinderiah.

El sendero por el que iban no era usando en mucho tiempo, pues en algunas partes prácticamente desaparecía.

Todo aquello contribuía a que el camino fuera muy complicado.

Pero contaban con una guía experta, según Link, quien a pesar de nunca haber estado en aquella tierra (según les dijo, aunque Saria no estaba muy de acuerdo) parecía ubicarse muy bien. Se trataba de su querida hermanita.

Para tratar de no pensar en eso, la sabia contempló el bosque, definitivamente era muy distinto al Bosque Kokiri, a su hogar. Podía escuchar que los espíritus del bosque estaban tristes, algunos incluso podía decirse que aullaban…

-¿Huh?-un sonido proveniente de unos arbustos llamó su atención.

-¿Qué sucede?-Link acababa de darle unas galletas a Marina, quien se limitaba a verlas desganada- Saria…

-Shhh! Hay algo ahí-con una mano apartó algunas hojas y descubrió lo que se ocultaba-Pero si es un cachorrito, un wolvo bebé.

-¿Wolvo?-no le agradó mucho eso- Marina, quédate junto a mí-le ordenó a la niña.

-Hermano, ¿Qué es un wolvo?

-Es un monstruo, una criatura maligna.

-Pues este no se ven tan "maligno"-Saria sostenía al cachorro en sus brazos- y además esta herido.

Efectivamente, el wolvito tenía algunas manchas de sangre en una pata.

-Lo mejor sería que lo dejaras donde lo hallaste-opinó Link- sus padres tal vez vengan a buscarlo.

-Pero esta herido, no podemos dejarlo así.

-¡Oh si, claro que podemos!

Saria lo miró desafiante y caminó junto a él sin detenerse. Marina la seguía muy atenta, mientras que Link prefería ver a otra parte.

-Todo va a estar bien-le habló al cachorro. Sacó un pañuelo de su mochila e improvisó con un vendaje, luego de limpiarle bien la herida-Listo, ahora ya estas bien.

El pequeño wolvo cojeó un poco antes de poder andar normalmente, lamió cariñosamente las manos de Saria y se retiró ladrando y dando pequeños brinquitos.

-De nada-dijo la sabia satisfecha consigo misma- y TÙ no tenías porque ser tan cruel.

-¿Qué tal si hubiera intentado lastimarte?

-Vamos Link, solo era un cachorro…

-Que se convertirá en un gran wolvo algún día.

-No veo cual es el problema, ¿Qué no eres un gran héroe? Debes de haber peleado ya con cientos de wolvos, si nos hubiera atacado tú podrías defendernos.

-…he…un…¿Héroe?-habló Marina con cierto temor.

-Así es-sonrió Link-No es por presumir, pero en Hyrule y en muchas partes soy un héroe.

-¿En Hyrule?-repitió con el mismo tono nervioso-Her-Hermano, ¿para que quieres ir a Whi-Whi-Whind…?

-Whinderiah-completó- una amiga nuestra, la Princesa Zelda, esta atrapada ahí. Todos están preocupados por ella.

-Oh-fue su único comentario.

………………………

Aquel fue un día muy largo y por eso no debían de tener problemas para conciliar el sueño, pero Saria no pensaba igual.

"_Tal vez estoy siendo muy dura, digo…el cachorro no por ser wolvo era malo, y Marina no por ser una extraña debe ser malvada o extraña"_ suspiró _"…tal vez en el fondo estaba un poco celosa…"_

Escuchó unos pasos que se alejaban y vio que se trataba de Marina.

"_¿A dónde va tan tarde? De nuevo se esta alejando…después de todo si podría haber algo raro en ella…"_

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Link y siguió a Marina a través del bosque.

Al perdió de vista a la niña y comenzó a correr para encontrarla.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó enojada- no puedo perderla, no ahora que….¡Ay!-una piedra se atravesó en su camino y tropezó-Eso me dolió…¿Eh?-se olvidó del golpe y del dolor, pues Marina la contemplaba con los ojos bien abiertos-…..-la sabia no supo que decir.

Saria se puso de pie lentamente y luego se quedó totalmente paralizada.

Marina tenía una herida en la frente que estaba sangrando y otra en un hombro.

La kokiri se puso pálida y contuvo la respiración: había descubierto a Marina, a la verdadera Marina ¿Ahora que hacer? Suponía que la niña intentaría huir, pero no lo hizo.

Si Saria estaba aterrorizada, Marina lo estaba aún más.

Por la forma en que Marina la observaba, Saria se sentía como si fuera alguna especie de monstruo esperando para hacerle daño a la niña.

Aquello que mostraban los ojos de la hermana de Link no era miedo, era verdadero terror, ¿Pero terror por qué?

Saria dio un paso al frente para acercarse a ella, pero Marina se agachó cubriendo su rostro con las manos, parecía un animalito indefenso a punto de ser devorado.

-No pasa nada…-dijo la sabia no muy convencida-Tranquila, no pasa nada…-tomó una de sus manos para intentar transmitirle algo de calma, que en ese momento no era algo que le sobrara. Le sonrió de forma sincera (tal vez por vez primera)-Shhh, no pasa nada, no te voy a hacer daño.

La abrazó y pudo comprobar que Marina temblaba de terror.

-Yo…yo…yo-las dos se sentaron en un tronco- nunca quise…

-Primero dime ¿Qué te pasó?-señaló las heridas.

-No lo se-miró a Saria y la analizó con detenimiento, como queriendo averiguar si podía confiar en ella- No lo recuerdo- corrigió- pero siempre, a la media noche me pasa lo mismo y no recuerdo porqué, pero por suerte no duro así por mucho tiempo.

-¿Siempre…?-la kokiri supo que Marina estaba siendo sincera.

-¿Sabes? entre más nos acercamos a ese lugar puedo recordar más cosas, como el camino que seguimos hoy-recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Saria- lo curioso es que aunque olvidé mi propio nombre, nunca olvidé que tengo un hermano.

-Entonces de verdad tienes un hermano-ella asintió-¿Tu vienes Whinderiah?

-Creo…creo que sí-cerró los ojos- y creo que también conozco a la princesa que buscan.

-¡¿A Zelda! ¡Debemos decirle a Link!

-¡No!-de un salto se puso de pie- ¡Mi hermano no debe saber nada de esto!

-¿Pero por qué?

-Un poco después que encontraste al animalito y que mi supe de donde venía mi hermano, recordé que hace mucho tiempo traté de pedir ayuda para encontrar a mi verdadero hermano-explicó- quien aceptó ayudarme también decía que era un héroe, pero en cuanto me vio así…- señaló sus heridas-me atacó y me llamó monstruo, escapé por muy poco, si mi hermano me viera así…

-Link nunca te haría daño.

-De todas formas, por favor no le digas nada a mi hermano-juntó las manos a manera de súplica.

-Prometo no decirle nada-dijo- Pero entonces si ya habías buscado ayuda antes, quiere decir que tienes mucho tiempo perdida, ¿No?-Marina no dijo nada- ¿Tampoco lo recuerdas?

-Tampoco puedo recordar eso-se lamentó.

-¿Recuerdas donde viste a Zelda?

-Ella estaba…pensaba en irse pronto y volver a su reino-relató-yo nunca la había visto, me mantenía escondida y así podía escuchar lo que todos decían: que era buena, inteligente, gentil y muy amable; pensé que tal vez ella podría ayudarme y…

"_-El río, creo que deberías ir al río.-le dirigió una misteriosa sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué crees eso?_

_-Muchas cosas pasan en el río, tal vez puedas encontrar algo interesante."_

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, fragmentos de una conversación llegaron de pronto, pero no sabía bien que querían decir.

-Le dije que fuera al Río Wieth, por que quería hablar con ella a solas-la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle- yo sabía que alguien la observaba, por eso hice que fuera al río…

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Tengo problemas con el tiempo-sonrió-lo que para algunas personas son horas para mi pueden ser minutos o segundos, eso fue lo que pasó, esperé demasiado y cuando llegué ella ya se había marchado-el dolor disminuía- la busqué en su casa, pero no estaba ahí, quien llegó era un hombre raro.

-¿Raro en que forma?

-Pensé que estaba lastimado porque su cara estaba vendada, pude ver que tenía el cabello rubio.

-Ah…-exclamó. _"Ese debió ser Sheik"_ Link le había contado a Saria sobre la otra identidad de la Princesa.

-Yo soy mala porque hice que ella se quedara, por eso mi hermano esta preocupado-sollozó- si la Princesa se hubiera ido, ahora no estaría perdida en ese lugar y mi hermano me va a odiar si se entera.

-Aclaremos una cosa-la interrumpió- NO fue tu culpa, aunque se hubiera ido de Whinderiah, habría regresado quizás con Link o con alguien más-le limpió una lágrima-y si hubieras podido hablar con ella, Zelda no habría sido capaz de irse hasta ayudarte, sin importar a cuantos peligros estuviera expuesta.

-¿De verdad?

-En serio- las heridas de Marina desaparecieron como por arte de magia-No fue tu culpa, además ella esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de aventuras-le tocó la frente, para comprobar que estaba bien.-Pero ya es hora de regresar, si Link despierta va a querer saber donde estuvimos.

-Esta bien- Marina le sonrió y la tomó de la mano- eres una buena amiga.

"_Y pensar que antes solo quería desconfiar de ti…"_.

Saria y su nueva amiga se marcharon, ignorando que cerca de donde habían tenido su conversación, se encontraban algunas ramas rotas y huellas, indicando que alguien más las había escuchado.

…………………………..

Contrario a algunas veces anteriores (por no decir TODAS), esta vez tuve más problemas con el título que con otra cosa.

Al final le puse así porque:

a)Cambiaron de camino :P (DUH)

b) Y porque Saria al fin confía y acepta a Marina (osea, como quien dice: "eligió el camino de la confianza en vez del de la desconfianza"….disculpen ustedes mis divagaciones filosóficas T.T)

En fin, me disculpo si notan algunas faltas de ortografía, pero es que terminé las 3 últimas páginas más bien estando dormida n.nU

BONUS!

2 Caps en un día! (lamento decepcionarlos, no se acostumbren ¬¬U)

Espero que sean de su agrado y me dejen reviews.

Próximo capitulo:

**CAP 8: BIENVENIDOS AL REINO DE LA MUERTE**

Sigan leyendo mi fic!

BYE!

(creo que este es el cap más largo que he hecho hasta ahora o.oU)


	9. CAP8: BIENVENIDOS AL REINO DE LA MUERTE

**CAP 8: BIENVENIDOS AL REINO DE LA MUERTE**

-¡Vamos, arriba, despierta Saria!

Ante el grito de su amigo, la respuesta de la kokiri fue medio abrir un ojo, luego cerrarlo y finalmente volverse a dormir.

-¡Ya es de día!-le dio un leve empujón- Todavía nos falta camino por recorrer… ¡Saria, despierta!

-Ay, hermano…déjala dormir un poco más, esta muy cansada.

-¿Cansada de qué?

-Pues…me dijiste que despertara a alguno de los dos si yo tenía algún problema y eso hice.

-¿Y porque no me despertaste a mí?

-Es que…-calló un momento-…intenté despertarte, pero no me hiciste caso.

-Ah…-Link se sonrojó, apenado-entonces la dejaremos dormir ¿Podrías llevar esto?-le entregó la mochila de Saria, mientras él la llevaba a ella en su espalda- así podrá dormir y avanzaremos al mismo tiempo.

Saria estaba tan profundamente dormida que no se despertaría hasta algunas horas después.

-Por cierto¿Por qué despertaste a Saria?

-Tuve una pesadilla-dijo bajando la mirada. Link notó que no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso, así que le acarició la cabeza y ya no preguntó nada más.

……………………………..

-Ya veo…-la mujer estaba sentada en un trono, aprovechando la ausencia del Rey- ¿Así que no pudiste encontrarlos?

Le hablaba a una criatura extraña arrodillada frente a ella, una especie de hombre-lagarto.

Su piel era blanca con algunos matices de azul y sus ojos amarillos y brillantes. Portaba una sencilla armadura plateada y su arma, una enorme hacha estaba apoyada en el suelo.

-aja, si, entiendo…-la criatura se comunicaba por medio de sonidos guturales que solo su creadora podía comprender- Esta bien, que regresen a sus puestos…¡que decepción! Y yo que le había preparado todo un comité de bienvenida-se levantó molesta- creo que deberé esperar un poco más.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que esas cosas estén en el castillo-el hombre lagarto se detuvo, observó al Rey y luego siguió su camino.

-No lastimarían ni a una mosca…a menos que yo se los ordenara.

El Rey gruñó para mostrar su desacuerdo, pero ya no dijo nada más.

-Oye…-la mujer lo llamó- Parece que ellos tomaron otro camino-ahora fue el Rey quien dejó escapar una risita incrédula- ¿qué?

-Solo hay una ruta para llegar aquí, antes había otra, un sendero a través del bosque-se dispuso a dejar la sala- pero hace mucho que nadie lo usa, es más, hace casi 20 años que no aparece en los mapas ¿De verdad crees que serían tan tontos para tomar un camino desconocido¡Por favor!- y dando por terminada la conversación, le dio la espalda y se fue.

-Tal vez muy tontos o tal vez muy astutos-se dejó caer en el trono- creo que he subestimado al Héroe del tiempo…

…………………………

-¡Waaaaaah!

La kokiri gritó sorprendida al despertar y darse cuenta que tenía un buen rato viajando en la espalda de Link. Terminó por caer al suelo, algo muy oportuno pues de no haber caído, Link la habría visto sonrojarse.

-Buenos días, Saria-se burló el hylian- Nos alegra tenerte con nosotros.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso- se sacudió el polvo-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Unas dos horas más o menos.

Para no ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba, desvió la mirada, topándose con Marina. Saria le sonrió y la saludó alegremente.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando se llevan tan bien ustedes dos?-Link estaba confundido.

-Es una larga historia…

-¡Sí! Es una larga historia-repitió Marina.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es?

-Lo siento mucho, pero es cosa de mujeres- y las dos comenzaron a reír, confundiéndolo aún más.

-¡Oh, vamos!-el sendero era casi imposible de seguir, pues además de haberse borrado casi por completo habían muchos troncos y ramas tiradas, y pasto alto crecido- No sean malas, yo quiero saber…

-Es un secreto-dijo Saria.

-¿Por qué no me quieren decir?-se volteó para quedar frente a ellas y empezó a caminar de espaldas- prometo no decirle a nadie más.

-Si no tienes cuidado te vas a caer-advirtió Saria.

-No me cambies el tema, solo quiero que me digan que….¡AY!

-¡Hermano!

Link tropezó y ahora caía por una pequeña pendiente, llena de arbustos y ramas.Las otras dos se detuvieron un momento antes de echarse a correr tras él.

-¡Eso dolió!-estaba lleno de pequeños rasguños- ¡Maldición!-su túnica se había rasgado-Esto me pasa por…¿EH?

-¡Link!-la sabia ayudaba a Marina a bajar- ¿Estas bien?

-Parece que al fin llegamos-exclamó al ver el paisaje que estaba frente a él.

Aquel parecía un pueblo fantasma, a simple vista se podía decir que no vivía nadie ahí exceptuando a algunos gatos y perros callejeros que paseaban.

Ni las casas ni las calles estaban sucias, tal vez algo descuidadas, algunas hojas secas se movían gracias al viento.

-¡Válgame las diosas!-se escuchó una voz que sacó a Link de sus pensamientos- pero jovencito¿Qué te pasó?

Una anciana los observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

Usaba un vestido rosa y un chal naranja. Su cabello blanco estaba recogido en una larga trenza.

Marina se refugió tras sus amigos, instintivamente. Link y Saria se miraron sin saber bien que decirle a la anciana.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que algún visitante pasó por aquí-suspiró con nostalgia- nadie se había atrevido a venir.

-¿Podría decirnos en donde estamos?-Saria le mostró el mapa- este lugar no aparece señalado en ninguna parte.

-¿Esto es Whinderiah?-preguntó Link. Marina se aferró a él con más fuerza.

-¡Oh, por supuesto que no!-se escuchaba horrorizada- esta es Villa Irmen, el lugar a donde van se encuentra más adelante-señaló- nosotros formábamos parte el reino, pero ahora nos encontramos totalmente aislados…-volvió a ver a Link- Ciertamente esa debió de ser una batalla muy dura ¿O no?

-La verdad…tuve un pequeño accidente-reconoció avergonzado- una pequeña caída.

-Por favor permítanme invitarlos a mi casa, seguro deben estar cansados luego de un viaje tan largo.

Los amigos se miraron indecisos. Al final un ruido proveniente del estómago de Saria los obligó a aceptar (no había desayunado aún), aquella anciana parecía muy amable.

-No será molestia¿verdad?-dijo la sabia.

-Al contrario-les sonrió- hacía mucho que no recibía visitas…ay, en fin…

………………………….

La casa de la anciana resulto pequeña, pero muy acogedora y bien cuidada, contrario a su apariencia exterior.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Señora…-

Link llevaba puestos una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris, Marina se preocupaba por curar los rasguños que había sufrido por la caída y Saria comía un plato de sopa.

-Mi nombre es Faith-estaba sentada en una mecedora, cociendo la túnica de Link- cuéntenme¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Venimos de Hyrule, una amiga nuestra esta en Whinderiah ¿No recuerda si una chica rubia pasó por aquí?

-Veamos…mmmm-se meció un poco- no, ningún visitante además de ustedes a llegado a esta villa en años.

-¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Saria.

-Villa Irmen era la encargada de suministrar madera al Reino de Whinderiah, por eso éramos una comunidad muy próspera-dijo sin levantar la vista de la túnica- pero hace veinte años, el Rey trató de iniciar una guerra y quería que nosotros nos encargáramos de ayudarlo, aún si eso significaba talar todo el bosque; pero mi difunto esposo, quien en ese entonces era el líder de esta villa se negó a ayudarlo y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-¿Una guerra contra quién?-Link escuchaba atento al relato.

-Contra Hyrule-dijo Faith con toda la calma del mundo, en contraste con la expresión de los rostros de sus visitantes- según nos dijo, el Reino de Hyrule le había robado algo muy valioso, le robaron a su querida hermana Lady Layana.

-¿Layana?-la kokiri terminó de comer.

-¡Hyrule nunca haría algo así!-exclamó Link.

-Hermano, siéntate por favor, aún no termino…-Marina dejó caer sin querer algunas banditas, que tenía en su regazo.

-Conozco al Rey y a la Princesa…no puedo creer eso.

-Lady Layana era muy querida por todos y ella a su vez amaba a Whinderiah, por eso fue fácil que el Rey llenara los corazones de sus súbditos de odio y rencor hacia Hyrule.

-Ni la Princesa ni el Rey mencionaron nunca una guerra contra Whinderiah.

-Oh, eso es porque nunca llegó a realizarse-Faith dejó la aguja e hilo a un lado suyo mientras veía la túnica arreglada- primero el Reino fue invadido y el castillo y el Templo del viento, del que Layana era guardiana, fueron destruidos; el castillo fue reconstruido, mas no así el Templo-cerró los ojos- luego el Rey enfermó de gravedad y todos pensamos que moriría, fue casi un milagro que recobrara la salud.

Link no pudo evitar preguntarse si Zelda conocería esa historia, y si de haberla conocido, de todas formas habría tenido la intención de ayudar a Whinderiah.

"_Ruto, Zelda, incluso las Gerudo, tengo la impresión que todo esta conectado con la historia de Whinderiah"_ pensó el Héroe del Tiempo.

-Nos informaron que el Rey de Hyrule recibió una carta en la que el Rey de Whinderiah solicitaba ayuda-Saria observaba atentamente a Faith.

-¿El Rey Vendom?-la anciana no pudo evitar reír- no, eso es imposible…es demasiado orgulloso, no se atrevería a pedir ayuda y mucho menos al Reino que según él robó a su hermana.

-¿Pero y la carta?-insistió Saria.

-No me cabe duda que fue falsificada, la Reina o el Príncipe debieron enviarla-le extendió la túnica a Link- ya esta lista, puedes cambiarte ahí-señaló una puerta- es el cuarto de mi hijo.

-¿Esta aquí?-preguntó el hylian.

-No…-su expresión se volvió triste- mi hijo Lyon se encuentra trabajando en Whinderiah, pero hace ya un buen tiempo que no se nada sobre él-se secó una lágrima con la punta del chal- es un poco mayor que tú-agregó viendo a Link- quería pedirles un favor…ya que se dirigen a ese lugar, tal vez puedan buscar a mi hijo.

-Claro que lo haremos-Link salió vestido ya con su túnica verde.

-Muchas gracias- más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas- si lo encuentran, por favor díganle que su madre lo sigue esperando y que desea verlo pronto, si no lo encuentran…sabré que algo malo le pasó.

-Estoy segura que su hijo esta bien-le sonrió Marina- hay que tener esperanza y confiar que todo saldrá bien ¡Ya verá, mi hermano encontrará a su hijo!

-Gracias pequeña- Faith la abrazó- creí haber olvidado lo que era sentirme feliz…y por ustedes ahora lo recuerdo.

La señora Faith les recomendó que si deseaban informarse un poco más sobre la situación del reino fueran a la posada de Irmen.

-Estoy segura que no tendrán problemas en reconocerla.

…………………

Y así fue.

-¿Crees que esta sea la posada?

En contraste con el resto de las construcciones, esa estaba totalmente iluminada, se escuchaban risas, cantos y música en su interior.

-Eso parece-respondió Link a su amiga al momento que una botella salía volando por una ventana.- Creo que…mejor entro yo solo, podría ser peligroso para ustedes.

-¿Peligroso?-afuera de la posada unos hombres ebrios se encontraban durmiendo y otro hablaba solo.

-Tienes razón, mejor vengan conmigo-tomó la mano de su hermana- Marina, no te separes…

La niña asintió temerosa.

-Más que posada esto parece un bar cualquiera-en la barra estaba otro montón de hombres durmiendo- Este lugar no me gusta.

-Pienso igual que tú-a un lado de Link, unos hombres en una mesa discutían. Abrazó a Marina- preguntemos rápido y salgamos de aquí.

-¡Aquí estas!-se escuchó un grito agudo, proveniente de una chica de 16 años- ¡Querido, te he extrañado tanto!-tenía el cabello castaño y abrazaba a Link.

-Disculpe…creo que me confunde con alguien más-comento sorprendido y confundido. Saria se limitó a lanzarles una mirada asesina.

-No, no…mira, incluso tengo a nuestro hijo…-le mostró a un pequeño bebé.

-¡QUE!-exclamaron Link y Saria. Marina alzó los brazos para tratar de cargar al bebé.

-Me puedes…explicar…¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!

-¡Tranquila, Saria¡Te juro que nunca la había visto!

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo?-se cubrió el rostro con las manos- y con tu hijo…

-Ya basta Beth…

La chica se calló al instante y los recién llegados vieron que quien había hablado era una mujer joven, muy parecida a esa chica.

-Me disculpo si mi hermana menor les causó algún problema- la golpeó en la cabeza antes de tomar al bebé- de hecho este es mi hijo, le encanta usarlo para asustar a nuestros clientes…-un hombre gordo y de cabello negro y de aspecto grasoso entró, Beth no le hizo caso-bueno, a la mayoría…

-¡Solo a los que son tan lindos como tú!- le gritó a Link, quien en esos momentos estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Pues valla bromita…-la sabia no estaba nada contenta.

-Soy Belle, dueña de esta posada-se presentó- y de nuevo les pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hermana.

-¡Bah!- gruñó, molesta y se fue a sentar a un rincón.

-Siempre hace lo mismo…-suspiró- aunque en cierta forma la entiendo.

-¿Le sucede algo malo?-preguntó tímidamente Marina.

-Ella…nosotras queremos dejar este basurero, pero no es posible-comenzó a mecer a su hijo para dormirlo- al menos yo aún puedo soportarlo, pero este no es lugar para criar a un niño y Beth es joven y no se merece esto. Por eso, dentro de sus fantasías, un príncipe entra por esa puerta y se la lleva lejos.

Link repentinamente pensó en Malon.

-¿Y por qué no pueden irse?-quiso saber.

-Por que el Rey lo ha prohibido, no podemos salir sin pagar una cantidad muy grande de dinero que desafortunadamente no tenemos-se lamentó- mi esposo fue a trabajar al reino, para reunir lo necesario y podernos ir de aquí de una vez por todas.

-¿Y no pueden tratar de escapar?

-Hay quienes lo han intentado, pero siempre son capturados.

-Cuando nosotros llegamos no vimos nada extraño ¿Verdad?- Saria se dirigió a los hermanos, quienes negaron con la cabeza.

-Eso es porque puedes entrar, más no salir- aclaró Belle-la gente del reino esta cansada y débil tanto mental como físicamente y la población disminuye muy rápido, por eso el Rey le permite la entrada a quien sea…-miró con desprecio a unos tipos en una mesa, que estaban ebrios y presumían de sus logros como ladrones- aunque sean criminales. El "todopoderoso" Rey Vendom envía soldados a Villa Irmen cuando quiere trabajadores para su hermosísimo reino.

Los amigos deseando saber más, se disponían a hacer más preguntas, pero fueron interrumpidos. Como si lo dicho por Belle quisiera ser comprobado, en ese momento entró un soldado.

-"Su majestad el Rey Vendom envía sus saludos y bendiciones a Villa Irmen y sus habitantes…"-leyó en un pergamino.

-Si, como no…-murmuró Belle molesta.

-Vengo a informarles que hay vacantes disponibles para trabajar en el castillo: se les pagará 500 rupias al día, tendrán habitación dentro del castillo y alimentos incluidos, cada trabajador podrá tener un caballo y tendrán derecho a 3 días de descanso por cada 2 trabajados.

Algunos hombres comenzaron a murmurar entusiasmados sobre las ventajas de aceptar trabajar, otros se mostraban desconfiados y guardaban silencio.

-Son todos unos idiotas ¿Verdad Belle?

-En efecto-se mostró de acuerdo con su hermana, los visitantes se mostraron confundidos- les explicaré: el enviado el Rey viene solicitando trabajadores muy seguido, eso es para desconfiar un poco y sobre todo si toman en cuenta que nadie que ha ido al reino ha regresado- observó como algunos sujetos se levantaban sonrientes para hablar con el soldado, decidiendo aceptar el trabajo- claro, el hecho que viniera a buscar ayudantes era entendible las primeras tres o cuatro veces…

-Y siempre venían con un pretexto diferente- intervino Beth- que si iban a remodelar el castillo, que si querían recoger la cosecha. A nosotras no nos engañan ¿Remodelar? Si claro¿cómo si no hay dinero¿Y cosechas¡Por favor! Si hubiera cosechas la gente no moriría de hambre.

-La primera vez pareció una buena idea, por eso el tarado de mi esposo quiso ir- cargó a su hijo, quien estaba profundamente dormido- no tienen idea de cuanto me arrepiento de eso.

-Nosotros vamos a Whinderiah- las mujeres quedaron paralizadas al oírlo decir el nombre del Reino con tanta naturalidad- Si quiere, podemos buscar a su esposo.

-¿Qué demonios piensan ir a hacer allá?-cuestionó Belle ignorando el ofrecimiento.

-Una amiga se encuentra ahí- explicó- la señora Faith nos pidió que buscáramos a su hijo, si quiere podríamos…

-Te escuché la primera vez…-se sentó en una silla y le dio el bebé a su hermana, pidiéndole que lo llevara a su cuarto- sigan mi consejo, no vallan.

-Tenemos qué.

-La sola mención del nombre del reino es de mala suerte, al menos eso dice la gente.

-Sabíamos que era peligroso cuando aceptamos venir a buscarla-dijo Saria.

-Y ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos no podemos volver atrás, tenemos que ayudarla cueste lo que cuesta.

Marina estaba callada y parecía algo triste, Saria fue la única que lo notó y que además conocía el motivo.

-Muy bien…-suspiró resignada- si deciden ir, todavía están a un día de camino, lo mejor sería en…tal vez a caballo o en una carreta tirada por un caballo, como la que tiene nuestro amigo el soldado-ellos no entendieron que trataba de decir- sí, hay muchos que se arrepienten de haber aceptado y entonces se les permite bajar de la carreta para que sigan su propio camino, aunque al final todos terminan en el castillo.

-Ah, lo que quiere decir es que si bajamos en el momento adecuado…-Link captó la idea.

-Así es- Belle sonrió satisfecha- finjan aceptar el trabajo y cuando puedan bajen, así podrán entrar a ese lugar ustedes solos y nadie notará que están ahí…al menos no inmediatamente.

-Me parece una buena idea¿Tu que opinas, Marina?

-Yo iré a donde valla mi hermano.

-Es más rápido y más seguro que viajar por ese maldito camino- continuó Belle- incluso se dice que hay criaturas extrañas que lo vigilan, pero viéndote a ti- señaló a Link y luego a su espada- creo que no les darán mucho problema.

-Será como un lindo y divertido paseo en un día de verano- bromeó Link- ¿Están listas?- ellas asintieron- ya debemos irnos.

-¡Buena suerte!-se despidió- espero que regresen a salvo, simplemente espero que regresen.

-¡Hermana!-Beth acababa de llegar- ¿Se han ido ya?-Belle asintió- oh…crees que ellos puedan…

-¿Salir con vida?-terminó la frase-no lo se, pero espero que así sea.

Beth se detuvo frente a la puerta unos instantes. Los pocos clientes que quedaban se retiraban ya.

-Hermana…-la miró con una sonrisa- Link era muy lindo ¿Verdad? sería una pena que alguien como él no volviera a ser visto jamás…-comentó.

……………………

-¿Y cuando sabremos que es el momento adecuado?

-Yo sabré cuando lo sea-viajaban apretados en una vieja carreta, aún no había bajado mucha gente- ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Qué…?-Marina estaba distraída- ah, no…nada-miró nerviosa a Saria. Temía que la media noche llegara pronto- me preocupa que nos atrapen-mintió.

-No nos atraparán- la abrazó Link. La carreta iba a pasar junto a unas rocas altas- ya es el momento adecuado.

La suerte parecía acompañarlos, pues casi todos los pasajeros dormían y la carreta iba más bien lenta, por lo que les fue relativamente fácil dejarla sin ser descubiertos. Aún así esperaron un poco, ocultos en las rocas, a que se alejara

-Ahora veo por qué le temen tanto al nombre de su propia tierra…-Saria señaló un letrero, en el cual se leía "Whinderiah" y debajo alguien, tal vez tratando de jugar o a modo de advertencia había escrito:

"**Bienvenidos al Reino de la Muerte"**

………………………

- (repitiendo en un estado de semi-inconciencia) la integral de dx es igual a x, en la sustitución trigonométrica se tiene que sustituir u como la variable y a como la constante, la integración por partes tiene como fórmula la integral de v…¡WAAAAAAAH! -

Ustedes disculpen, exámenes el lunes y mi mente ya no da para más -...ay, como sufro! Oh, si quieren aligerar mi sufrimiento solo tienen que dejar reviews! n.n no les cuesta nada verdad? Hagan a la autora feliz! T.T

Creo que a partir de aquí haré los capítulos más largos n.n o al menos intentaré hacerlos más largos. Ya se conocieron más cosas sobre la historia de Whinderiah¿Dónde esta Zelda¡Eso ni yo lo se! XP no se crean je...todavía falta un poco para que aparezca la princesa, pero si quieren saber que fue de ella y si Link y compañía sobrevivirán (al menos por un rato) lean el próximo capítulo!

**CAP 9: EL LIBRO ROJO Y LA PUERTA CERRADA**

BYE!


End file.
